Don't Play
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Yugi Mutou was no stranger to the hospital. With his many suicide attempts, he managed to get to know a male nurse there. Atem treated Yugi like a younger brother, wanting the teen to stay safe and out of the hospital so much. What happens when Yugi starts to receive letters from a classmate? Not only that, but Atem seems to know the person. What will Yugi do about this situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look... a new fic. I need to stop, honestly. But like, I'm already in too deep, so, oh well.**

 **I had the idea of doing a hospital AU and while this isn't what I had originally had in mind, I'm pretty happy with the direction it took. Maybe I might go and write out the original version I thought of.**

 **Also, I'm planning on making this a rather short fic this time.**

 **Anyway, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Self-harm mention. Mental illness mention. Implied suicide attempt.**

* * *

"You've got a new patient to check on, Atem." A soft voice from behind a table spoke up, grabbing the attention of a male nurse walking by. "Room 211."

Atem took a step back, stopping in front of his co-worker, "Got it." He took the beige chart from her hand before he walked off in the direction of the room. He opened the chart, his heart falling at seeing the name. He let out a sigh as he walked into the room, "You have to stop doing this to yourself, Yugi."

"Sorry." The sixteen year old mumbled, looking down, his hospital bracelet more interesting.

Atem's features softened, "I enjoy seeing you, but I would prefer it if I didn't have to see you in the hospital so much," he gently took hold of Yugi's wrist, scanning the code on his bracelet, "and I'm sure your grandfather doesn't like rushing you to the hospital so much, either."

Yugi just kept his head down as Atem went about checking his vitals, "I know."

The two didn't say a word as Atem listened to the teen's lungs and heartbeat. Atem returned the stethoscope around his neck before typing on the keyboard that was connected the computer in the room, "Alright, I know you don't like this, but our new ones are busted."

Yugi looked back up Atem, letting out a groan at the blood pressure cuff in his hand, "Really? Come on, the nurse before you already checked!"

Atem shook his head, "You know how it goes. New nurse means checking everything again, and that includes using this baby." He spoke, swaying the cuff with his index finger and thumb.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Atem smirked triumphantly before wrapping the cuff around Yugi's arm, "You know the drill. Just take deep breaths and relax. I know you don't want to do this over again."

Silence once again filled the room with the only sound coming from the cuff around Yugi's arm. Yugi's eyes looked over the clean bandage on his wrist, covering the fresh cuts from the night before. Once the cuff was removed from his arm, he looked back to Atem, who was once again typing at the computer. His fingers ran across the bandage, "Yesterday was going so well too."

Atem looked back to the teen, "You wanna talk about it?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not right now."

Atem didn't say anything for a while, not wanting to leave the kid alone. Finally, he sighed, nodded and spoke, "Alright. If you need anything, you know what to do."

* * *

"Hey shorty." Jounouchi, Yugi's friend, asked as he walked into the room.

Yugi gave him a weak smile, "Hey."

Jounouchi took a seat at the foot of Yugi's bed, "I got something for ya." He pulled a letter out of his pocket before handing it to Yugi, "Don't know who it's from tho. Your gramps gave it to me before I came over here. He said that someone dropped it off for you."

Yugi opened the letter, his eyes reading the neatly written text.

 _"Yugi,_

 _I was wondering how you're doing. I heard about what happened. I would like to see you in person, but I'm not sure if you would like seeing me. I know we hardly talk at school, so I don't know if you even care or like me or not. Anyway, I hope you read this letter. I expect no reply for you don't know who I am, but I hope to see you again in school soon._

\- _Pharaoh"_

"Pharaoh?" Yugi tiled his head, "Well, I don't know who it's from, but apparently they go to our school and wanted to know how I'm doing."

Jounouchi furrowed his brows, "Why don't they just come to see you, then?"

Yugi folded the paper and returned it back into the envelope, "Apparently they're not sure if I like them or not. They said we don't talk much together."

Before Jounouchi could saw a word, Atem walked in, "Alright, you know the drill," he turned to Jounouchi, "Nice to see you again, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi nodded, "Same here," he stood up, "I better get going, my sister is visiting today and I promised I'd spend some time with her. See ya Yug." He patted Yugi's knee before walking out, "Take care of my pal, Atem." He added, before leaving the room altogether.

Atem scanned the code on Yugi's bracelet, noticing the letter in his hand, "Is that a love letter I see there?" He teased the teen.

Yugi shook his head, a small chuckle leaving his mouth, "Nah," he titled his head, "well, I don't think so."

Atem checked Yugi's vitals before typing at the computer, "Well, you never know, right?"

Yugi shrugged, handing the nurse the letter, "You tell me then."

Atem shot Yugi a look before opening the letter. His eyebrows shot up as he recognized the hand writing. With a small knowing smirk on his face, he read the letter. Finally, he folded up the paper and placed inside the envelope and handed it back to the teen, "Love letter, maybe. But that person does seem to care about you."

Yugi looked back at him, "You think?"

Atem nodded, "Maybe," he took a small plastic cup from Yugi's bedside table that the teen never noticed he brought in, "But how about you take your meds first?" He handed the teen the small cup and another cup with water, "I know you don't like taking them, but since you've started taking them, I've noticed that you're not visiting me so much."

Yugi looked at the small pills in the cup; his anti-depressant medicine, or 'happy pills' as Jounouchi calls them. He let out a sigh before popping them in his mouth, swallowing it along with some water.

Atem gave him a small smile before ruffling his hair, "Good."

A small smile of his own made its way on his face, "I guess."

Atem left the room for a while before returning with a tray, bandages and a cream medicine sitting on top, gloves on his hands as well. He sat on the bed, "I also need to change your dressings."

Yugi sat up, holding out his wrist to Atem. Yugi watched as he removed the bandage on his wrist before rubbing the medicine over his cuts then placing the fresh bandages over them. Yugi let out a tired sigh before watching Atem as he placed his used gloves and old bandages in the trash and bio-hazard bins.

He looked back as Yugi let out a yawn, "Get some rest, okay?" He smiled as Yugi nodded.

* * *

"Alright, brother." Atem started, walking his little brother's room, "I gotta ask you something."

Yami looked up from his homework, "What?"

Atem sat on his brother's bed, "Is there someone you like?"

Yami's eyes slowly widened, "What?" He asked, his voice giving away his nervousness.

Atem smirked, "Because you can tell me if you want. It's not like I'll go to your school and shout out about your crush on someone."

Yami sat up, "Where did you get an idea like that?" He let out a nervous laugh, hoping his brother would drop the subject.

Atem shot his brother a look, "Tell me about them."

Yami looked down, "They're pretty quiet, actually. I don't hang around with them or their friends, but I mean, for some reason I just developed a crush on them."

Atem just simply nodded, confirming his hunch, "So, are they cute?"

Yami's head snapped up, "Atem!" Yami shouted, chasing after his brother.

Atem laughed, running down the stairs, "What? I can't come and tease my little brother?" Atem looked back, a laugh leaving his mouth.

"Atem!" A loud voice caused both brothers to stop and look. Behind them, stood their father, arms crossed, looking at his two sons with anger in his eyes, "Did you come here just to tease your brother!?"

Despite being the elder sibling and pretty much being on his own, he couldn't deny that his father's wraith wasn't something to take lightly. He gave him a sheepish smile, "Uh, sorta?"

Their father just looked. Then, his frown was replaced with a smile, "Oh, carry on." He laughed, walking into the kitchen.

Yami's jaw dropped, "Dad!"

Yami couldn't help but punch his brother in arm at the laugh that left his mouth.

* * *

After a few days in the hospital and the rest of the week resting at home, Yugi was finally able to return to school. He walked down the hall, Jounouchi by his side, ready to go after someone who dared to antagonize Yugi about the recent hospital stay. This became routine for the two friends. Whenever Yugi would return from the hospital or when he took a few days to a week off from school, Jounouchi was there to make sure no one dared to ridicule Yugi about it. Besides, their bullying was half the reason why Yugi ended up in the hospital or away from school.

After lunch was when Yugi found a letter on his desk, the familiar ivory envelope looking back at him. He sat at his desk, holding the letter in his hands. He couldn't fight the butterflies that settled in the pit of his stomach. He looked around the classroom, trying to figure out who wrote him. All he saw was a group of people who he never bothered talking to and Yami with his own group of friends.

Yugi never noticed the slight blush that burned on his cheeks when Yami's laugh reached his ears.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi's voice pulled Yugi out of his thoughts.

"What?" He blinked a few times, looking at his friend.

"I asked who that letter is from."

Yugi looked back down to the letter in his hands, "I don't know. Maybe it's from the same person as before?"

"Well, open it then."

Yugi let out a sigh before opening the letter.

 _"Yugi,_

 _I'm happy to see you back at school. I hope you took it easy while you rested at home, I'd hate to see you overdo it. I hope I didn't freak you out over the first letter, I guess I'm just worried over the possibility of you not liking me. But, that's silly, right? Anyway, I hope you feel better soon._

\- _Pharaoh"_

* * *

Yami looked up at the ceiling in his room, trying to fall asleep. He let out a sigh, his mind running a mile a minute. He thought back to school that day. He remembered how relieved he felt when he saw Yugi walk into school. The teen still looked a bit down, but at least he was trying.

Malik's snickering still rang in his ears, his friend teasing him over his crush on Yugi. Not to mention the laughing from Bakura, of course. He rolled his eyes, trying to forget about his friends' playful teasing. Unfortunately, Yami was sure Yugi didn't even like him. Which was why Yami vowed to never tell Yugi about his true feelings.

No matter how much he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**To be honest, I'm surprised I've gotten any reaction to this as fast as it did. It's not tons, but omg it still makes me very happy~**

 **And since I'm planning on making this rather short, I figure to write for this faster than my other fics that require more planning and attention.**

 **Anyway, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed~**

* * *

A few weeks had passed without any hospital stays, which was good news for Yugi. Less hospital stays meant life had been easy on him. He still had bad days, but he was thankful that they weren't too bad. Every once in a while he'd find a letter on his desk. Most of the time, they were letters of encouragement, other times they were letters asking how he was doing and the author hoped that they would see Yugi in school the next day.

Yugi still wondered who the person sending him the letters was. He doubted that they were from anyone who was popular. Yugi believed that the popular crowd never cared about him, which was always proven correct when one of them would ridicule him. Which was why Jounouchi stayed on high alert for days after the hospital visit. There was no way he was going to let anyone bully his pal and get away with it.

That was, until he wasn't there.

* * *

The day had finally come. The day that brought Yugi so much pain and suffering. The day always put Yugi in a bad mood. He'd wake up, try and ditch school but his conscience would be yelling at him to go. So, he'd drag himself to school, Jounouchi there, trying to lift his mood but getting nowhere. He'd sit in silence, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. He'd grow frustrated, the day seemed to just drag on and on. That seemed to be routine by now.

However, this time the day brought a surprise for the teen. He stayed a bit late after school, wanting to get some extra work done. Jounouchi insisted on staying with him, but Yugi told him he'd be fine. After much complaining from the friend, he finally agreed and went home. Truth was, was that Yugi just wanted some alone time. He didn't want to go home and have his grandfather try and cheer him up and he didn't want to wander around town and see people with smiles on their faces.

When he finally decided it was time to head home, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He was able to make out to the front gates of school, but that's as far as he could go. His blood ran cold and his heart started beating in his chest, the sound reaching his ears.

Ushio.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Yugi took a step back, wanting more than anything to just get away. Yugi really wished he never told Jounouchi to leave. He knew it was silly, but he hoped his friend would just show up out of thin air and protect him.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" The bully took a step closer to Yugi, his knuckles cracking under his palms, "You know, ever since your friend has been protecting you, I haven't be able to torment you, but he's not here, isn't he?"

Yugi couldn't find his voice. His legs wouldn't move. He was trapped. The teen had no choice but to take the beating. He shut his eyes, wincing when he felt the strong punch to his stomach. His legs gave out, causing the teen to fall to the ground. Yugi kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see what came next.

He waited for the next blow, but nothing came. Slowly, he opened his eyes. In front of him was someone he didn't expect to come to his rescue.

"You know, it's not nice to pick on people." The deep voice of a classmate reached his ears.

Yugi watched as his savior held Ushio's punch in his hand, a smirk on his face, "Yami?" His voice was no louder than a whisper.

Yami shot him a look before delivering a quick kick to Ushio's feet, causing the bully to lose his balance. Loud curses reached his ears as he turned and grabbed Yugi's hand, pulling the teen to his feet, "Come on." He looked at Yugi in the eyes for a spilt second before taking off, pulling Yugi with him.

When the two deemed it was safe, they stopped at a park, taking a seat at a bench. Yugi caught his breath, looking up the night sky. The stars always seemed to calm his nerves. Yami stole a few glances at his classmate, trying to fight the blush that burned on his cheeks.

"Thank you."

Yami looked to Yugi. He watched as the teen looked up to stars, a somber smile on his face. Yami cleared his throat, quickly looking down to his lap, "It was nothing," he looked back, "You okay?"

Yugi nodded, finally looking back to Yami, "As okay as I'll ever be."

Yami frowned at this, "I know we don't talk much, but you know if you ever need a friend, I'm available."

Yugi blinked a few times before looking down at his lap, "I'll keep that in mind." Yugi was happy to hear that Yami was willing to be his friend, but Yugi wasn't someone to just trust so easily. He didn't want to get close to someone. Getting close to someone meant that it was just another person who would end up hurting him. Jounouchi and Atem were the only ones he was able to open up to, but he often wondered why he couldn't do the same for someone else. He let out a sigh, "Today was awful."

Yami looked back to him, "How so? You know, if you don't mind telling me."

Yugi shrugged, "It's just that today has never been nice to me." Before Yami could say anything else, Yugi stood, "Anyway, I better get going. Thank you again though." He gave Yami his best smile he could muster, "I really appreciate it."

Yami just nodded, unsure of what to say. He let out a sigh, watching as Yugi walked off.

* * *

"So, you saved the guy from Ushio, huh?" Malik asked his friend while he pulled at a lose thread on his uniform, "That makes you a new member on his hit-list."

Bakura leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk, "I ain't saving your ass once Ushio beats it." He laughed, leaning his elbows on the desk behind him.

Malik clicked his tongue in annoyance, pushing Bakura's elbows off his desk, "I don't get it, why won't you just tell the shorty how you feel?"

Bakura dodged the hand that came at his face, "Yeah, what's the worst he's gonna do? Turn you down?"

Yami rolled his eyes at his friends' antics, "You mean how Ryou turned you down?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Malik started laughed while Bakura's eyes went wide. After a few seconds, Bakura smacked his laughing friend before pouting in his seat, "Man, shut up."

Yami watched as his two friends carried on, the two annoying each other to no end. The door to the classroom opening quickly catching Yami's attention. His heart dropped at the sight. He watched as Yugi and Jounouchi made their way to their usual spot. Yugi looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes and it looked like he'd been crying all morning.

Malik and Bakura stopped their fighting to watch as the sight of Yami's affection took his seat. The two friends looked over to Yami, waiting for his reaction. Yami let out a sigh, looking down at his desk.

Malik was the first to do something. He nudged his friend, silently urging him to go talk to him. Yami just shook his head. The two friends didn't push Yami after that. Instead, they just watched as he stayed quiet for the rest of the class.

* * *

Atem watched through the small opening of the door as his brother wrote something down an ivory paper. He didn't want to make his appearance known yet, letting Yami write his letter in peace. Finally, when Yami folded the paper and stuck it in a matching envelope was when Atem decided to knocked at his door, "Yami?" He asked, opening the door a bit more, "You busy?"

Yami shook his head, sticking the letter under a book, "No."

Atem walked in, sitting at his brother's bed, "Can I ask you something?"

Yami stood up from his desk, sitting across from his brother on the bed, "Sure, but don't you have work soon?"

Atem shrugged, "I've got time."

Yami gave him a small smile, "But I don't think your patients do."

"That's why I left early. I wanted to have time so I can stop by."

Yami nodded, "Oh. So, what did you want?"

Atem tilted his head to the side, noticing how distracted his brother seemed, "Why do you look so down?"

Yami shook his head, "It's nothing." Truth was, he was still worried over Yugi, but he wasn't going to let his brother know that.

Atem wanted to say something, but he decided against it. Instead, he asked what he originally wanted to, "So, how's the crush going?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "That's why you're here?"

Atem just nodded, "Yup. Hey, if I gotta coach my little brother on the ways of romance, then I'm gonna do it."

Yami chuckled, shaking his head, "Okay then. But, I don't think you're qualified for that."

Atem scoffed, "And why not?"

"Have you asked Mahado out yet?"

Atem blushed, scratching his head as he looked away, "Shut up."

Yami smiled at his brother, "But honestly, I don't know. I doubt they like me back. Besides, they'll just turn me down if I ask."

"You don't know that."

Yami shook his head, "No. I'm sure. I don't think they care about a love life right now, anyway."

"And why is that?"

"I don't think I should say anything, actually."

Atem just nodded, it was good to know that he wanted to respect _his_ personal life. After a while, Atem stood, "Well, I better get to work now," he ruffled his brother's hair, laughing at the reaction he received, "See ya."

Yami stood, "Hey," he started, causing his brother to stop and turn around, "Is it worth it? Confessing?"

Atem nodded, "I think so."

Yami looked down, letting out a sigh, "Okay," he looked up, a sly smile on his face, "Fine. As soon as I confess, you gotta ask Mahado out on a date."

Atem's jaw dropped, "Yami, you know that's different!"

Yami smirked, his arms crossed over his chest, "Is it?"

Atem crossed his arms, unsure if he should be angry or amused at his brother's proposition, "You know what, you little rat – "

"Well?"

Atem sighed, giving up, "Fine. Once you confess, I'll ask Mahado out. Happy?"

Yami nodded, "Delighted."

* * *

"Another one, huh?" Jounouchi asked Yugi, looking at the letter in his friend's hand, "If you ask me, this person should just come right out and confess if they like you so much."

Yugi looked down, "Even you think they're love letters."

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

Yugi shrugged, looking back up to his friend, "Maybe. Besides, I doubt anyone would like me like that."

Jounouchi shook his head, "Nope. Don't say that, Yug. I'm sure there's someone out there who like ya."

Yugi sighed, "If you saw so." Yugi looked back down to the letter in his hands. Letting out a breath, he finally decided to open it.

 _"Yugi,_

 _I saw you yesterday, you okay? I hope you're doing okay, I don't like seeing you so down. I'm not asking you to just get better out of nowhere, I'm just hoping you keep fighting. It's tough, but I'm sure you can make it through. Remember, there's always something to keep living for. Even if it's something so small._

\- _Pharaoh"_


	3. Chapter 3

**We're getting close to the end guys, just a few more chapters left!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Self-harm**

* * *

A few weeks had past and Yugi's appearance just kept bugging Yami more and more. He knew something was up, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. He watched, Yugi and Jounouchi making their way to their desks. With a sigh, he looked down to his own desk.

"Yami, you need to talk to him." Malik started, grabbing his friend's attention.

Yami shook his head, "And say what?"

"Well something," Bakura joined in, "I mean, how long are you gonna wait? Just man up and say something."

"Even if you don't confess, at least you can get to know him more." Malik added, "He's in need of some friends."

"He's got Jounouchi."

"True, but don't you think he's still lonely?"

Yami didn't answer Malik's question. Instead, he let his eyes wander back to Yugi. His heart dropped when he studied Yugi's appearance more closely. It seemed like he was smaller than usual and the bags under his eyes only got worse. Yami was afraid to even think about what he hid under the sleeves of his uniform. Yami had seen that before and it just left a bad taste in his mouth.

 _"Yugi?"_

 _Yugi's head snapped up to the figure next to him. Yugi quickly turned so he was facing Yami. Yugi moved his hands behind his back, hiding his wrists behind him, "Y-Yami. I swear, it's not what it looks like!"_

 _Yami shook his head, "I'm not buying that, Yugi."_

 _Yugi took a step back, "Really, its fine."_

 _"Really? So then why are you desperately trying to stop the bleeding from your wrists?"_

 _Yugi looked down, "Please don't say anything."_

 _Yami's features soften, the weakness in the other's voice feeling like a sharp blow to his stomach, "I'm not going to," he took a cautious stop forward, "Can I at least help you out there?"_

"Yami! Hey, are you listening?" Malik's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Enjoying space there, man?"

Yami rolled he eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, as I was saying-"

"If you're going to tell me to talk to him again, I know."

Malik sighed, "Honestly, I don't why you bother keeping your mouth shut."

* * *

"Yugi, please." There was a weakness in Jounouchi's voice that was rare, even to him. He looked at his friend, a pleading in his eyes for Yugi listen to him

Yugi shook his head, holding a pillow close to his chest, "I'm fine Jounouchi. They weren't helping much anyway."

"It's only been a few weeks, you need to give it time."

Yugi scoffed, "That's what they said when I lost them," Yugi didn't bother explaining who 'they' was. Jounouchi wasn't stupid, he knew who 'they' were. Yugi was referring to the people who just shook off his feelings, "They kept telling me that I'll be fine. That soon I'll get out of that stupid rut." Yugi's voice began shaking, tears forming in his eyes, "No one bothered to ask how I was feeling."

Jounouchi sat on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder, "I bothered" Jounouchi's voice was soft, a tone that he only used around Yugi and his sister.

Yugi nodded, "I know." He buried his face in Jounouchi's chest, not bothering to fight his sobs.

Jounouchi protectively held his friend, "You know," he started, rubbing his hand over Yugi's back, "I think someone else cares."

"Who?"

"Yami. I think he cares, Yug, but he doesn't know how to go about it."

Yugi sniffled, listening closely to Jounouchi's words.

"He saved you from Ushio, right? And then there was that time in bathroom last year. And don't forget about the person sending you letters. People care, they just don't know what to say. Give it some time, Yug."

* * *

Atem nearly fell off his bed when the loud alarm started to ring in his ears. He groaned, shutting off the sound. With a yawn, he stretched and stood up. His eyes were still adjusting to the sunlight, while he was adjusting to early mornings. Atem loved his job, but the early mornings were something he has yet to love.

Another sound started to reach his ears. His phone.

Now where did that thing go? Atem rolled his eyes, cursing to himself for losing his phone. Again. He rummaged through his nightstand with no luck. He turned, throwing his blankets around until it landed on the bed. He took his phone, opening the text he received.

 _"It's Jounouchi. If you're free after school, you think you can come talk to Yugi? He needs it."_

Atem let out a sigh. He had given Yugi his number if he ever needed to talk and it seems like he did, even if he himself didn't request it. If Jounouchi had to go behind Yugi's back to contact him, it seems like his friend really needed the help.

* * *

"You okay? You seem like you have a lot on your mind." Mahado, Atem's close friend, asked. The two stood, waiting for the elevator to take them to their floor.

Atem let out a sigh, "You know that Mutou kid?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

Atem made his way into the elevator, Mahado close behind him, "Well, his friend contacted me this morning. It seems like he's having a tough time."

Mahado pressed their floor number, "But he's been out of the hospital for almost a month now. And his anti-depressants should have kicked in by now."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Mahado patted his friend's back, "I know you care about this kid a lot, but don't get involved too much. If something happens, I don't want you to blame yourself."

Atem scoffed, "Too late."

"And why is that?"

"Brother's got a crush on him."

Mahado's eyebrows shot up, "Really now." The two friends walked out of the elevator, "Does he know you know?"

Atem shook his head, "Nope. Not yet that is."

Mahado sighed, "You two are something else."

* * *

Atem's heartbeat wouldn't slow down. He paced back and forth in the locker room, wanting everything to just stop. Mahado stood at the door, watching his friend break down. He let out a sigh, making his way to his friend.

Atem noticed him. He stopped, looking at him with worry in his eyes, "Is he okay?"

Mahado nodded, "He's stable. They're moving him to our floor soon."

Atem let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in, "Good."

Mahado stepped closer, "When are you going to tell him."

"He probably already knows."

"And if he doesn't?"

Atem sighed, "I'll tell him tonight."

* * *

Mahado quietly walked into the room. He asked Atem to leave early, promising to handle his patients as well. He didn't want his friend to be under any more stress and he knew that once he saw the boy, he'd break.

He sighed as he made his way closer to the boy. Quietly, he checked his vitals, not wanting to wake him. Once he was finished, he looked at the sleeping figure in the bed, "I promised Atem I'd take care of you until tomorrow. You gotta promise me that you'll keep fighting, alright? You've got two more people who care an awful lot," he sighed, "I know it's a tough battle, but I can promise you that those two will help you out when you need it. Please don't think that only your friend and grandfather are the only two that care, okay?"

* * *

 **You know, sometimes I have the habit of spelling Malik with an A at the end. Malika... I guess that means I need to watch some Gaim again...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I finished my summer class. You all know what that means! I have more time to gush over puzzlenerds. Of course, I tell myself to not do the same once I start fall, but I know I won't listen. Fall will start and I'll keep crying over those idiots, stressed because I left my classes to the last minute and I have to rush to turn work in and I won't learn anything.**

 **Nice.**

 **Anyway, we're getting to end soon!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Self-harm mention. Suicide mention.**

* * *

Atem quietly made his way into the patient's room, the one patient he didn't want to see anymore. He looked at the sleeping figure in the bed before going about his job. He checked their vitals, being careful not to wake them.

Atem was busy typing at the computer when the patient finally woke up, "Atem?"

Atem's head picked up, looking at the patient, "Yugi, you're finally awake."

"Unfortunately," Yugi's voice was smaller than usual. Atem wanted to believe that it was just because of the fact that he just woke up or even the effects of the I.V., but Atem wasn't stupid. He knew what Yugi intended to do and the fact that he 'failed' was too much for the nurse to think about.

"Please don't say that." Atem pleaded. He knew it was tough getting through to the boy, but he wanted to try either way.

Yugi just shook his head, "There's no point. I lost them and since then everything just came crashing down."

"Yugi," he started, hoping the teen would listen to him at least.

"Please don't, Atem." Yugi was set on ignoring any and all advice.

Atem didn't say anything. He looked down, trying to decide if he should say anything or not. Finally, he looked at the teen, "I just ask that you don't give up so easily." Atem walked out. He stopped in front of the counter, looking at the nurse typing at a computer, "If Yugi Mutou ever calls for nurse, let me know and I'll handle it, okay?"

The nurse nodded, "Of course. But, do you want a suicide watch on him?"

Atem shook his head, "No. If it ever comes to it, I'll let you know."

* * *

Malik and Bakura exchanged looks. Yami had been quiet all morning. During the walk to school, they tried to get Yami to speak but he just ignored their attempts. The time they had before class started was the same. Finally, Yami's head snapped up, his heart falling at only seeing Jounouchi walk in, his head down, obviously worried. Bakura let out a sigh and Malik paled. No wonder their friend was quiet.

So, Atem was right. Of course he was, Yami just didn't want to believe it.

 _"Brother," Atem knocked at his door, "May I come in?"_

 _Yami looked at his door, wondering why his brother was here. He had a shift at the hospital, right? Yami blinked a few times, "Sure."_

 _Atem opened the door, quietly closing it before joining his brother on his bed, "You know that Mutou boy?"_

 _Oh no._

 _Yami nodded, his face going pale and a nervous feeling settled in his stomach, "Yeah."_

 _"He ended up in the hospital again. Yami, it's worse than usual."_

 _Yami tried to catch his breath, he tried to get his heart to stop beating so fast. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "How much worse?"_

 _Atem looked down, "His past attempts where last minute, something he just did to get the frustrations out. This time, it was planned, it seemed."_

 _Yami's whole world felt like it was crashing down all around him. The hot tears started to burn his eyes, threatening to start falling at any minute._

 _Atem patted his brother's knee and nodded before he left the room, letting his brother have time to process everything alone._

Bakura and Malik wanted so much to say something to their friend but both came up with nothing. Bakura looked away, Malik sank into his seat. Both friends trying to ignore the tears that landed on their friend's desk.

* * *

It was around noon when Yugi woke up from his nap. He looked to his side, Atem's typing meeting his ears. Slowly, he sat up, trying to ignore the sting from his wrist. He let out a small sigh, feeling worse than usual. He looked down at his hands, "Atem?"

Atem took the tray from the bedside table, "Yes?" He sat on Yugi's bed before slipping the gloves over his hands, "I need to change your dressings."

Yugi held out his wrist, "Are you mad at me?"

Atem gently pulled off the old bandages, revealing the fresh cuts. Atem quickly noticed the nature of them. They seemed more desperate, like he was rushing to relieve some pain, and the number of them increased. He sighed, "No, I'm not. I'm worried."

Yugi looked down, "I'm sorry."

Atem nodded, "You know I'll always accept your apology," he carefully rubbed the cool medicine over the cuts, "And you know I'll always tell you not to be sorry. Your feelings will always be valid."

Yugi didn't say anything. He just watched as Atem finished up, his eyes following as he stood and got rid of the old bandages and gloves.

Atem sat back down on Yugi's bed, "For now, however, I'm just happy you made it."

Yugi nodded, "If you say so."

"Have you been getting those letters still?" Atem asked, wanting to change the subject and hoping to change the mood.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. I still don't know who is sending me them, though."

Atem wanted to expose his little brother, but he figured that would be too cruel to him, "Well, maybe you'll find out soon." He gave Yugi a small smile.

Yugi gave a slight shrug, "Maybe," he looked at Atem for a while before looking down, "Yami is your brother, right?"

Atem nodded, "That he is. What about him?"

"Jounouchi told me that Yami cares, but he just doesn't know how to go about it. What do you think?"

Atem didn't say anything for a while. He thought about what he should say. He didn't want to reveal his brother's crush but he didn't want to give Yugi a vague answer either, "Yami has a tough time with emotions, sometimes. There are times where he just bottles everything up until they just burst. Yami's a good guy, I'm sure he does care, but it'll take some time until he's ready to tell you. Not only that, but he's cautious at times. If he's set on something, he'll end up not doing anything about it until he's ready or until someone close to him talks some sense into him."

"In others words he's hard headed?"

Atem chuckled, "Bingo."

* * *

Mahado stood there, watching Yami pace back and forth in front of Yugi's room. Of course he himself wanted to talk some sense into the boy, but he figured he'd let Atem do it. Speaking of Atem, he was just walking out of another patient's room. Mahado quickly stopped his friend, whispering in his ear, "Your mini-me is here." He nodded his towards Yami's direction.

Atem frowned, looking his brother while he nervously paced. Atem let out a small sigh, "Can you check on my new patient while I have a brotherly chat?"

Mahado nodded, "Of course."

Atem nodded his thanks before approaching Yami, "Little brother," he started, catching his brother's attention, "we need to talk."

Yami nodded. He quickly glanced back to Yugi's room before following his brother. Atem led him to the empty nurse's station just outside the elevators. The two leaned against the long desk, neither saying a word. Yami was too busy worrying about Yugi, while Atem was trying to find a place to start.

Finally, he spoke, "Okay little brother, this is enough. No more hiding your feelings and no more anonymous letters."

Yami's snapped his head up, looking at his brother with a slight fear in his eyes, "You knew about the letters?"

Atem nodded, "Yugi showed me the first one you sent him."

Yami's face glowed with a blush, embarrassment on his face, "Oh."

Atem shook his head, "Embarrassed that I found out?"

Yami looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "N-no."

"Sure," Atem rolled his eyes. The two brothers were silent again for a few seconds again until Atem broke the silence, "Look, brother. No more hiding. You need to tell Yugi how you feel. This attempt was worse than his last one and I don't want you to wait until it's too late. I'm not saying that confessing will make him automatically get better, you know that's not how it works. But at least he'll see that someone else cares. He needs something good in his life, Yami."

Yami looked down, "And if he turns me down?"

"At least you told him. Besides, Yugi won't hate you or be harsh on you, you know he's not like that."

Yami nodded. He knew his brother was right and it was getting to the point where Yami couldn't just stand back and watch from the sidelines anymore. He at least wanted his feelings known and if Yugi turned him down, then he was okay with giving it a shot.

"And look," Atem started again, pulling his brother from his thoughts, "He won't just push you away, either. He also told me that Jounouchi told him that he thinks you care. If Jounouchi could tell, then you can't hide it forever." He patted his brother's shoulder, leaving him to think about their talk.

* * *

Mahado stood next to Atem. The two watching Yami as he walked into Yugi's room, "You think he's gonna tell him?"

Atem shrugged, "Who knows?"

* * *

Yami quietly walked into Yugi's room, his heart falling at the sight. Yami walked closer, sitting on the chair on the other side of the bed, away from the door. Right off the bat, he could already see how much worse this attempt really was. His eyes moved from the heart monitor to the I.V. attached to his veins to the bandages on his wrist. Yami noticed the scars running up his arm as well. He looked at Yugi's face, noticing the bags under his eyes and the pale look on his face. Yami frowned, taking notice at his smaller frame. It seemed like Yugi hasn't been eating properly either.

He gently took Yugi's hand. Yami wished so much that the first time he held his hand wasn't in a situation like this. Yami didn't dare to fight the tears that started to fall. He hated seeing Yugi in this state. He hated to see his crush lying in a hospital bed, recovering right after another failed suicide attempt. He couldn't help but wonder the effects it had on Yugi. He wondered how he felt, attempting to end his life, but only waking up in the hospital.

Yami didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm sorry I didn't help you or talked to you earlier. If I had, then maybe this never would have happened." Yami lowered his head onto the bed, letting the tears fall onto the sheets, "I'm sorry."

It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from Yami's soft crying and the faint beeping and hums of the machines. Yami felt Yugi's hand slowly grip his own hand, but he figured it was just his hand twitching.

"Yami?" A small, weak voice caused Yami to snap his head up, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Yami blinked a few times before quickly wiping the tears from his face. He cleared his throat, "I figured I should come see you."

Yugi gave him a weak smile, "Thank you," he looked down to his free hand, "for everything."

Yami gave him a questioning glance, "What?"

"For helping me last year with my wrist, for saving me Ushio, and for supporting me from the sidelines."

Yami looked down, "I should have said something earlier. We talked before at school, but I should have said something before."

Yugi shook his head, "It's okay. Atem did tell me you can be quite hard-headed."

Yami made a face, "He did, huh?" Yami asked, his tone dripping with annoyance. He told himself to get Atem back later.

Yugi gave him a small giggle, "Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not. I will get payback, though."

Yugi's smile faded, "But really, thank you."

Yami looked at Yugi for a while, trying to figure out his emotions. He hoped he didn't feel like a failure for surviving another attempt. He wanted to change the subject before Yugi could fall back into another depression, "I hear you've been getting letters."

"Did Atem tell you?"

"Something like that. Did you find out who's been sending them?"

"No."

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand, giving him the boost he needed. He pulled out the letter from his back pocket. He took in a deep breath, gathering up all his courage, "I brought this for you."

Yugi looked at the letter in his hand, quickly recognizing the same ivory envelope. He shot a questioning look to Yami before taking the letter. Slowly, he removed his hand from Yami's before opening the letter. Yami wanted nothing more than to just grab Yugi's hand again and begged him not to read the letter. But it was too late, Yugi was already reading the letter.

 _"Yugi,_

 _If you're reading this, you already know who I am. This letter has been finished since I first wrote to you. I wished I said something to you earlier, since that moment when I found you in the bathroom last year, trying to stop the bleeding from your wrist. Hell, I should have told you something when you first came to our school. Truth is, I like you a lot, Yugi and I've always wanted to help you, to be your friend but I never knew how or what to say. I was worried that you would turn me down or not want to accept my friendship. I can tell Jounouchi is a great friend and I often thought that you didn't want anyone new in your life._

 _Bakura and Malik have been urging me to open up to you since Bakura weaseled out my crush on you. I never listened, however, thinking you wouldn't like me back. But to be honest, I don't care if you do or do not. I just want to know that you'll be okay. I want you to know that even if you turn me down, I'm still here. I won't press anymore, I won't advance either. I'll respect your decision, but I'll always be willing to offer a shoulder or a hand._

 _I'm always here._

\- _Pharaoh"_

Yugi looked up to Yami, who couldn't read his expression. Yugi let out a breath, "You're Pharaoh?"

Yami nodded, "I am."

Yugi didn't say anything for a while, he was just trying to make sense of all this new information. Slowly, he took Yami's hand again, "Thank you for telling me. While I don't have an answer, I can tell you that I hate don't you. This isn't me turning you down, this me coming to a decision," he gave Yami a small smile, "I just hope Bakura and Malik can handle sharing you."

Well, it wasn't a 'no' and it wasn't a 'yes'. He just had to wait for Yugi's answer. He wasn't going to push him to make a choice, he was just happy that he finally told him his feelings, "I'm sure they can deal."

"So, does this mean no more letters?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged, "I can write more, if you really want me to."

Yugi nodded, "Good."

* * *

A few minutes had past and Yugi fell asleep again. Yami looked at their hands, still holding tightly together. Every once in a while, Yami could feel Yugi's grasp tighten, as if trying to make sure he's still there.

"Knock knock." Yami looked up, his brother walking in, "Well?" He asked, scanning the code on Yugi's hospital bracelet.

Yami sighed, "Not a 'no' and not a 'yes'. He said he needs time to think about it."

Atem nodded, "Okay. So, he didn't turn you down." He quietly checked Yugi's vitals, careful not to wake him.

"Yet. I don't want to push him. I want him to come to a decision on his own terms."

Atem typed on the computer's keyboard, "And as you should. At least you told him. Did you also tell him about you sending the letters?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah. Well, he read it actually. I had a letter written in case I never told him my feelings."

Atem sat at the foot of Yugi's bed, "Well, at least he knows. Besides," he gave his brother a smile, "if he accepts your feelings, I'll have two brothers to bug."

Yami rolled his eyes, "I'll be sure to protect him then."

Atem chuckled, "Oh well."

The two brothers fell into a silence. Yami looked down to Yugi, noticing when his grip tightened. Yami wondered if he really was doing that on purpose or not.

"He's pretty much been asleep all day. This attempt really took a lot out of him. Yesterday in the morning, Jounouchi texted me, asking if I could talk to Yugi after school," he let out a sigh, "I never got the chance. Right when I was about to leave to talk to him, was when Mahado found me and told me what happened. When his grandfather was here earlier today, he told me he found a suicide note in his room. Jounouchi had left his room to call me and when he went back in, the pills he took already took effect."

This time, it was Yami who squeezed Yugi's hand. He didn't know what to say. He just watched as Yugi's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He hated this. He hated that he had to see Yugi in the hospital, "It's not fair. Yugi doesn't deserve this."

"Life isn't fair, Yami."

Yami looked up to his brother, "Did he ever tell you why he's depressed?"

Atem shook his head, "No."

* * *

Thankfully, it was a weekend and no school allowed Yami to visit Yugi. Now that he knew of his feelings, he didn't want to stay away anymore. Last night, Jounouchi had gone to visit and welcomed Yami with open arms, as well.

He walked into Yugi's room, happy to see him awake, "Morning, Yugi."

Yugi looked up from what he had in hands, "Morning, Yami."

Yugi walked around the bed to the chair and took seat. He noticed what Yugi was holding, "You're into Duel Monsters, I see?"

Yugi nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah. Grandfather brought me my deck yesterday. I've got a rematch planned with Jounouchi soon and I don't plan on losing. Then again, I've beat him many times before." He gave a small chuckle, "He keeps saying that he'll beat me one day."

Yami was happy to see Yugi's mood had improved from last night, even if it was a little bit. Yami watched as Yugi removed a few cards from his deck and replaced them other cards, "So, I'm guessing Jounouchi will keep insisting on rematches until he wins?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course," he looked up to Yami, "Do you play?"

"A bit. I mean, I've managed to beat Bakura and Malik a few times. Still haven't been able to beat Atem."

"Which reminds me, your brother owes me a rematch."

"I'll be sure to remind him."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Yami continued to watch Yugi sort through his deck, taking note of the strong cards it contained. Yami was quite impressed. He could easily tell that Yugi could be a tough opponent. However, after a few minutes, Yami's thoughts started to be invaded by his conversation with his brother last night. Yami still wondered why Yugi ended up so depressed. He wanted to ask him, but he didn't want to know until Yugi was ready to tell him.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi pulled Yami from his thoughts. He set his deck down on the table next to his bed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Last night when I was asleep, you and Atem were talking about me, right?"

Yami looked at Yugi, hoping he didn't overhear, "Did you… hear?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. I just had a feeling. But, you want to know why I'm like this, don't you?"

Yami looked down, "Of course, but I won't ask you to tell me. I want you to tell me when you're ready."

"Well, we are friends now, right? You have a right to know."

Yami looked up at him, seeing the slight determination in his eyes. He could see how much Yugi wanted to tell him, "I guess."

Yugi let out a breath, "The way I see it, life is a game. And so far, it looks like I'm losing."

* * *

 **Still want to write an 'A' at the end of Malik... This is a message for me to watch kr...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the love I've been getting on this and my one shots! It hasn't been a whole lot, but I appreciate it very much!**

 **Well, we're getting close to the end now. Just a heads up, the next chapter might be the last! We are getting angsty in this chapter so, that's fun, right?**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Small self-harm and suicide mention.**

* * *

"Do you remember when I transferred to our school?" Yugi asked, his eyes downcast.

Yami nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, not only a week before," Yugi took a deep breath, trying to gather all his courage. Of course he wanted Yami to know, but that didn't make things any easier for him. The only person he ever told what happened was Jounouchi. Yugi wondered if he was able to tell Yami or chicken out before he got the words out. Yugi didn't realize he started crying until a hand held his. He looked up, Yami giving him a warm smile. He reached out, gently wiping the tears from Yugi's cheeks.

"Yugi," he started, his voice soft, "if you're not ready to tell me, I understand."

Yugi shook his head, "No, I want to tell you. I knew telling you would be hard, but I don't want to leave you out in the dark. You deserve to know." Yugi looked back down, not wanting to look Yami in the eyes, "A week before, my grandfather was visiting my parents and I. One night they had to go out, leaving me at home with my grandfather. I had gone to bed when my grandfather had walked into my room," Yugi sniffled, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall again, "If they had never left, they would still be here." Yugi's grip on Yami's hand tightened, giving up on trying to fight the tears.

Yami's heart fell. Yugi didn't have to tell him to know what happened. He squeezed Yugi's hand back, hoping to give the teen some sort of comfort.

"They were hit by a drunk driver. They didn't survive the trip to the hospital." He sniffled, trying his hardest to stop crying, "Do you remember when you saved me from Ushio?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami.

Yami nodded, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Yugi looked down again, not wanting Yami to see the pain in his eyes and the tears on his cheeks, "It was the anniversary of their death. That day is nothing but horrible. That was the day when I also stopped," he trailed off, gripping the sheets with his free hand while squeezing Yami's hand. Yugi knew at that moment that there was no point in trying to fight the tears. The sounds of his sobs filled the room and they felt like a sharp blow to Yami's stomach each time, "that was the day I stopped taking my pills." He managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Yugi," Yami started, his voice soft, "Please look at me." Slowly, Yugi looked up. Yami moved his hand to wipe Yugi's tears, "It's okay now."

Yugi shut his eyes, "It's not. I tried to kill myself again because I couldn't deal with that stupid day. They're gone, Yami and I still can't take it."

Yami quickly stood and sat on Yugi's bed. He pulled Yugi into a hug, "Shh…" he whispered, "It's okay now, Yugi. You're okay." Yami let Yugi cry into his shoulder while he whispered soft assurances in his ear.

After a few minutes, Yugi had managed to stop crying. Slowly, he pulled away from Yami, quickly finding his hand again. With another squeeze of his hand in an act to gather up his courage, he picked up from where he left off, "After their funeral, I had to move in with my grandfather, him becoming my legal guardian. I had to move here to live with him. I soon fell into a rut, people told me that I would get better, that I would get over my parents death. Well, I'm still waiting for that." He gave a somber smile, as if trying to find the humor in his story. He sighed, "Of course I was an easy target once I transferred. The bullying just got worse, while I started to feel worse about myself. I started to self-harm, have thoughts of suicide, and just generally beat myself up."

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand again, "I saw you get bullied, but if I had known, then maybe I would have done something."

Yugi shook his head, "You didn't know how bad it was, it's okay." Yami wanted to say something but Yugi just shook his head, "Eventually, Jounouchi came to my rescue. He said he was tired of seeing people pick on me. Since then, he's been at my side. You know, if Jounouchi didn't think that you cared about me, he would have threatened you once he saw you here." Yugi couldn't hide the small smile that made its way on his face.

Yami returned the smile, "Jounouchi has your best interests in mind, of course he cares about you." Yami looked down at their hands, "I remember that day when Jounouchi beat up your bullies," he couldn't help but hide the small chuckle that left his mouth, "Bakura and Malik strangely started to respect him. Believe it or not, those two have a sense of right and wrong."

"Did they know? That you were sending me letters?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah. They knew about the crush and always tried to get me to talk to you."

Yugi looked down. He wondered why he started blushing all of a sudden. His eyes quickly looked up to Yami. Could it be? No, of course not. Yugi quickly shoved the thought from his mind. Of course he didn't have an answer to give him yet, but he insisted on a 'no'. Friends were fine, but Yugi feared that if he accepted Yami's feelings, it was just easier for him to get hurt. He let out a sigh, his mood turning sour, "I'm always afraid of getting hurt again. Getting close to people just means that I'll get hurt easily. I find it hard to believe that people truly care about me. I mean, I see it, but believing it is another thing." Out of desperation, he squeezed Yami's hand, as if trying to hold him close before he had a chance to hurt him or leave him alone.

Yami squeezed back, "Yugi, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to leave you."

Yugi looked up at him, tears falling down his cheeks, "You say that, but that doesn't make things less scary. I lost my parents out of nowhere, how do I know that you won't leave? That you won't hurt me?"

Yami shook his head, "Because I promise I won't. Look, life is cruel and things change, but unless something major happens, I'll never hurt you. And if I do, I'll let you sick Jounouchi and Atem on me, okay?" He gave Yugi a warm smile. He wiped the tears from his face, "It's okay."

Yugi nodded, "Okay." It was tough for him to believe his words, but he wasn't going to tell him that. He had gained a new person in his life and he wasn't going to let them go.

Yami started to remove his hand from Yugi's cheek. Something started to yell at Yugi, telling him to not let go of Yami. He thought back to the various blushes on his face whenever Yami was near or how he started to get butterflies in his stomach whenever he received a new letter. Yugi didn't want to accept his feelings out of fear, but he didn't dare to stop when his hand quickly moved over Yami's hand, holding it place.

* * *

Atem walked into Yugi's room, making his first rounds of the morning. As he went to move back the curtain in front of the bed, he caught a glimpse of his brother on Yugi's bed through the small crack against the wall and curtain. His eyes widened at the sight. He wanted to shout out in excitement but decided against it.

"What are you doing?"

Atem flinched, turning to find Mahado, standing there, giving him a confused look, "Shh!" He quickly covered his friend's mouth, "Things are happening." He whispered, moving the curtain back a bit to let Mahado see.

* * *

Yami looked at Yugi, unsure of what to do. Yugi leaned into Yami's touch, "Please don't leave me." His voice was nothing but a whisper.

Yami shook his head, "Never."

Yugi felt the butterflies settle in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, "I accept."

Yami blinked a few times. He was at a loss for words, "What?"

Yugi looked at Yami, "I accept your feelings."

"By Ra, finally!" Atem quickly covered his mouth, hoping the two wouldn't catch them.

Yami let out a sigh, quickly recognizing the voice, "Excuse me." He got up from the bed, walked to the curtain and pulled it back, "Are you kidding me!?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Seriously, Atem!?"

"I told him not to!" Mahado started, "But he wouldn't listen to me."

Atem shot him a look, "Oh shut up. You looked too!"

Mahado's jaw dropped, trying desperately to defend himself, "Did not."

Yami rolled his eyes. He looked back to Yugi, who was trying to hide his laughter. Yami walked back around to the chair and sat down, "Sorry about my brother."

Yugi shook his head, "Its fine."

Atem nodded as he scanned the code on Yugi's bracelet, "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi chuckled, "If you say so, peeper."

Atem was half way through checking Yugi's vitals when he stopped, "To be fair, there was a small opening."

Yami nodded, "Uh huh, sure."

Mahado walked next to Atem. He patted his back, "Don't be so hard on him, guys. He needs to catch up on his soaps, so until then, he needs some romance to watch."

Atem rolled his eyes at his friend's jab, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Look at it this way, at least one of you got lucky in the relationship department."

"Yeah yeah." Atem shrugged off Mahdao's comment, typing away at the computer. He couldn't help but feel sour at getting caught.

Mahado rolled his eyes, "At least Yami had the guts to spill his feelings. Maybe someone else might do the same soon."

"Maybe."

Mahado rolled his eyes, annoyed over Atem missing his hints. He looked at the new couple, who tried to hide their snickers, "You know, maybe someone will confess to me." He tried, a little louder this time, as if his increase in volume would pull Atem out of his sour mood.

"You never know." He stopped typing and let out a sigh.

Mahado rolled his eyes, "Oh, just kiss me you idiot!" He didn't even give Atem the chance to say anything before grabbing his shoulders and letting their lips meet. After a few seconds, he pulled away, "There." He nodded his goodbyes before walking out the room.

Atem stood there, blinking, a goofy grin on his face, "Mahado kissed me." It took a while for the words to sink in, "Oh shit, Mahado kissed me!" He shouted, quickly making his way out of the room.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi had fallen asleep. He had managed to convince Yami to lay down next to him, wanting to cuddle close to him. Yami knew it was just Yugi's way to convince himself that he would be there when we woke up, but Yami didn't protest. He had an arm around Yugi's shoulder, letting him rest his head against his chest.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Atem remarked, walking to Yugi's room.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

Atem placed the small plastic cup he walked in with on the bedside table, "I need to check his vitals and he needs to take his pills," Atem smiled, "but I hate to wake him."

Yami moved a blond strand from Yugi's face, "He's been so out of it since he told me what happened. I guess everything is starting to catch up with him even more now."

Atem nodded, "He deserves some sleep, unfortunately, he really needs to take these pills."

Yami sighed, knowing his brother was right. He didn't want to, but he gently shook Yugi awake, "Yugi, you gotta wake up."

"Hmm," Yugi just cuddled closer to Yami, "Five more minutes." He mumbled, burring his face in Yami's chest, breathing in his scent.

Yami chuckled, "Come on, Yugi," he tried again, "Atem needs to check your vitals and you need to take your pills."

Finally, Yugi woke up, "Fine." He pushed himself away from Yami, "But you're staying. I plan on sleeping again. Your chest is very comfortable."

Yami smiled, "Deal."

* * *

 _"Mom, dad!" a voice called, "Where did you go?"_

 _"They're gone, little Yugi." A voice answered back._

 _Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the dark figure standing in front of him. He shook his head, taking a step back, "No, you're lying. Wh-who are you anyway?"_

 _The dark figure took a step closer, its red eyes sending chills up Yugi's spine, "Why, I'm the one who took them. I'm also the one who follows you each day."_

 _Yugi shook his head again, "N-no. Get away from me."_

 _The figure stepped closer, "I'm your own personal game. You treat me like a game, Yugi. Life is something you keep losing," the figure wrapped its cold finger's around Yugi's chin. It spoke again, its voice low and raspy, "You honestly think Yami will stay with you? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"_

 _Yugi wiggled from its grasp, "No. You're lying. Yami won't leave me. G-et away from me!"_

 _"You can't run from me, Yugi!"_

 _"No! Get away. No…"_

 _"…._ No… get away from me…"

"Yugi!"

"Stop."

"Yugi! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Yami shook Yugi, trying to wake him up, "Please wake up."

Yugi's eyes snapped open, his violet eyes darting across the room. His breathing was heavy and shallow. When he finally realized where he was, he quickly gripped Yami's shirt, pulling himself closer to him. He buried his face into Yami's chest, not bothering to hide his crying, "Please," he pleaded, "please don't leave me, Yami."

Yami protectively wrapped his arms around Yugi, "Shhh… I'm not leaving you, Yugi," he whispered, "It was only a bad dream, Yugi." He traced soothing circles on his back, "You're okay now, Yugi."

Yugi cried into Yami's chest, "Don't go, please, don't go."

Yami kissed the crown of Yugi's head, "I'm not going anywhere, Yugi." He hated hearing Yugi fall apart. All he could do was hold him close, letting him cry out his pain.

"Please, don't leave me." Yugi cried harder into Yami's chest, "Please."

Yami slowly rubbed Yugi's back, "I'm not going anywhere, Yugi." He moved his hand to Yugi's hair, gently running his hand through, trying anything to calm him down, "It was only a nightmare, everything's okay now, Yugi."

Eventually, Yugi fell asleep. It was a blissful sleep, but at least he didn't have any more nightmares and Yami was there, holding him close. As it neared nine at night, Yami himself started to fall asleep. Atem walked in the room, wanting to see if Yami needed a ride home. He decided not to ask once he saw Yami, holding Yugi, both asleep. Atem sighed, looks like he was going to pick up the night shift as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**You know how I said this was gonna be the last chapter? Yeah, looks like I lied. I originally planned for this to the last and then have an extra year later chapter, but since I like to rub my agnsty hands over everything, you all have the pleasure of this being longer. It won't be by much, but hey, you get a few extra chapters, either way!**

 **Also, enjoy the Tendershipping!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Slight slur mention**

* * *

Bakura hung his arm around Yami's neck, "So, you really told him, huh?" Bakura chuckled, sending a high-five to Malik, "Our little Yami's growing up!"

Malik patted Yami's back, "I guess we gotta share our Pharaoh here, now!"

Bakura opened the door to the classroom, "But do we have to?" Bakura laughed, taking his seat at his desk.

Malik plopped down in his chair, placing his feet on the desk, "I don't think we have a choice, Kura. Yami's in love."

Yami blushed, looking away, "Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes at his friends' teasing. He turned to Bakura, "At least I wasn't rejected like Kura here!"

Bakura's jaw dropped, "Hey!"

Yami gave him an innocent look, "What? Can't take the teasing?"

Malik laughed, "Poor little Kura!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, the embarrassing nickname ringing in his ears, "Whatever." The opening of the door caught his attention. However, he quickly looked away when he saw who walked into the classroom.

Malik smirked, letting his gaze move over to Ryou, "Speaking of relationships." He whispered, mostly to Bakura.

Bakura hit Malik on the head, "Shut up, you idiot."

Yami rolled his eyes at the two. He looked over to Ryou while he took his seat at his desk. While Yami did feel a bit bad for Bakura, he couldn't help but wonder why Ryou ever turned him down. However, Yami couldn't help but wonder why Ryou had quickly turned his head after glancing at something. He turned, looking for what he was looking at. Yami smirked once he realized what the teen had his sights on.

* * *

Three had weeks passed, and Yugi was finally given the okay to head back to school. He stood in between Jounouchi and Yami, feeling nervous about heading back to school. Of course, Jounouchi was on high alert, and that was before they even got to school. Yugi held onto Yami's sleeve for dear life, the first day back after a suicide attempt always made him nervous. Not only that, but this attempt was worse, making Yugi down right scared.

"It's okay, Yugi." Yami whispered, "You'll be fine," he looked up to Jounouchi, "besides, you got a bodyguard with you." He spoke louder, catching Jounouchi's attention.

Jounouchi looked to Yami, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm the knight in shining armor that makes sure the prince is okay." He joked, throwing Yugi a playful wink.

Yugi blushed at that, "Shut up."

Yami laughed, "Fine, I'll be the brave pharaoh who makes sure his loyal subject is safe from harm."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"You're already letting him call you 'Pharaoh', I see." Malik spoke up, walking in place next to Yami. He looked over to Yugi, "Hope you don't me tagging along." He gave Yugi a warm smile. Malik could be really kind when it came to certain people and if Yami was going to have Yugi as a boyfriend, then he respected Yugi all the same.

Yugi shook his head, returning the smile, "It's fine."

Yami looked over to Malik, "Bakura's not with you?"

Malik shook his head, "Nah. He texted me this morning saying he was walking with some else. He's been pretty distracted for a few weeks, too."

Yami nodded, "I've noticed that."

The group finally made their way into the halls, close to the classroom. However, they stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed two people, the smaller one leaned up against the wall, a small smile on their face. The taller one of the two held his arm over the other's head on the wall, the other hand in his pocket.

Malik couldn't help it, being the first one in the group to open his mouth, "Gee Kura, did you finally get Ryou to say 'yes'?" He laughed, walking up to Bakura, then patting his back. He looked at Ryou, "Please note that we don't accept returns."

Ryou's eyes widened, a blush making its way on his face; he was at a loss for words. Luckily for him, Bakura came to his rescue, "Ha ha, very funny, Malik. Ryou just had a tough time admitting his feelings for me, if you must know."

Malik wore a playful smile, taking the time the torment Bakura, "I see," he looked back to Ryou, "Kura here is sometimes lazy and can be quite the jerk, but don't worry one bit! Just call your big brother, Malik and I'll take care of Fluffy here."

"Hey!"

Jounouchi snorted while Yugi blinked a few times. He looked up to Yami, who was too busy holding his face in the palm of his hand, embarrassed over his friend's antics, "Are they always like this?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "You have no idea."

* * *

It started during lunch. Yugi had begun to receive text messages from an unknown number. Of course, he didn't tell Jounouchi or Yami about them; he didn't want to bother them with his problems any more than they were already involved. So, Yugi went on for the rest of the day, hiding his phone from them and putting on a fake smile.

Inside, the fear had started to grow again. It had disappeared once they got to school, starting when Malik and Bakura starting to treat Yugi like they had also known him forever. They even joined in with Jounouchi, going on high alert to protect Yugi. Yami was there, giving Yugi support when he needed it, making sure he wouldn't slip into a rut again. So, Yugi kept his fears and growing depression hidden, not wanting to worry his friends even more about him. They were already trying their best to protect Yugi and he didn't want them to do any more than they were already doing.

Later than night, when Bakura had left to meet up with Ryou, when Jounouchi left with Malik, and when Yami finally had to head home, Yugi was alone with his thoughts. He locked himself in his room, curled up in a ball, crying as the texts came in. His grandfather had tried multiple times to get his grandson out of his room and tell him what was going on. However, he was just met with Yugi insisting he was fine and that he was just tired.

Yugi shut his eyes once his phone lit up with a new text. Of course, he kept telling himself to just turn off his phone, but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew it was stupid to just torture himself like that, but at this point, he didn't care anymore. He kept losing at life and there was no way he could pull out a win. He could feel himself fall deeper and deeper in his rut, but he didn't have the strength to pull himself out.

Finally, his phone started ringing. He slowly opened his eyes, hoping it wasn't the person who was sending him texts. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Yami who was calling. He answered the phone, pressing it to his ear, "It's late."

"It's only nine, Yugi. I've been texting you. You weren't answering so I got worried and called. You okay?"

Yugi could hear the worry in Yami's voice, making him almost break down and tell him about the texts.

Almost.

"Sorry, phone was off." He lied, hoping he sounded believable.

There was a pause at the other end of the line that made Yugi nervous. Was Yami mad? Could he tell Yugi was lying? He really hoped that he couldn't tell.

"Are you lying to me?" Yami asked, wanting to make sure that Yugi was okay, "Is something going on, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. Everything is fine, Yami."

Yami sighed, not entirely buying Yugi's story. He wanted to be sure, but he didn't want to push too much, either, "Okay, if you say so."

Yugi nodded, feeling relieved that Yami didn't start pushing the truth out of him, "Everything is okay, Yami." He faked a smiled, hoping it sounded genuine to Yami.

* * *

 _You freak. I always knew you were gay. Now it looks like you're even more of an easy target!_

 _What's the matter? Too scared to answer back, fag?_

 _I wonder if Yami really fell for ya or he just felt sorry for you. He'll probably move onto a chick once he gets the chance._

Yugi shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears before they fell. Of course he had to wake up to the new texts, of course he felt awful before even making it to school. He shut the sound off on his phone and pocketed it, vowing to himself to not look at it all day.

"Yugi! Yami's here!" His grandfather's voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He took in a deep breath, letting it out. He composed himself, not wanting to show Yami how horrible he felt, "I'll be right there!" He called back. After one last second of calming his nerves, he grabbed his bag and made his way down the stairs.

Once he made out of the game shop, he was met with a warm smile and good morning peck on the cheek. Despite his sour mood, Yami's affection managed to send butterflies all around his stomach and a blush on his cheeks. Yugi wanted this warm feeling to last, but he knew how stupid it was to wish for something that he couldn't have; that he believed he couldn't have. He knew that once he got to school and once he reads those texts, he would be falling into the rut again.

The fact that Yugi wasn't talking on the walk to school bugged Yami. He looked at Yugi, his heart falling when he noticed how tired he looked, "Yugi?"

Yugi picked his head up when Yami's voice reached his ears, "Yes, Yami?"

Yami frowned when he noticed the bags under his eyes, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Yugi looked back down. He shook his head, "Not really. Too many nightmares."

"You know, I'm only a phone call away. I would have had no problem going to see you or stay on the phone with you."

Yugi shook his head, "That's too much to ask for, Yami."

Yami stopped in his tracks, "Yugi, please. If something is wrong, tell me. I promised to take care of you."

Yugi turned and looked at him. Yugi wanted to just run into Yami's arms and let him shower him with kisses and make everything go away. He wanted Yami to take him away from the pain and suffering and make everything okay.

However, he pushed those wants away, believing they were out of his reach. He shook his head, "I'm fine, Yami."

Yami looked at Yugi for a while, trying to read those violet eyes that looked back at him. He wanted to much to wrap his arms around Yugi and protect him from whatever was bothering him, but he knew that Yugi wouldn't tell him anything.

And Yami feared that he wouldn't be able to help him until the last minute.

* * *

The day so far went just as how Yugi expected it to. He continued to receive those messages which continued to drag him down that stupid rut. He let out a sigh as he walked down the halls. He had so much on his mind that he didn't hear the footsteps that rushed towards him. It was only until he landed on the floor did his mind clear. He blinked a few times, trying to ignore the dull pain on his behind. After a few seconds and finally getting to his feet, he looked at the person he ran into.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, quickly noticing how puffy and red his eyes were, as if he was just crying. He held out his hand to him, "What's wrong?"

Ryou stared at the hand for a while before taking it. He let Yugi help him to his feet, "Nothing."

Yugi furrowed his brows, "It doesn't look like nothing." While they hardly interacted with each other, Yugi never hated him; he never had a reason to. There was no reason why he couldn't help the guy out.

Ryou kept his head down, wanting to avoid the violet eyes that showed deep concern, "Really, Yugi, I'm fine."

Yugi shook his head, "Bakura wouldn't be too thrilled about his Ryou is crying and that I didn't help. Please, what's wrong?"

Ryou sighed. Finally, he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him to an empty classroom. He closed the door before sitting on a desk, "People have been bugging me since I started dating Kura. They've been sending me harassing text messages."

"You've been getting them too, huh?"

Ryou looked up to Yugi, "You've been getting the messages, too?"

Yugi nodded, "I haven't told Yami. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone, they've done so much to help me, I can't worry them anymore."

"Yugi," Ryou looked at him, trying to find the light in his eyes but finding nothing, "You have to tell them."

"Have you told Bakura?" Yugi quickly shot back, not wanting Ryou to see his pain. So, he masked his sadness for a false anger, hoping Ryou wouldn't push him.

Ryou's eyes widened for a while before looking down. He shook his head, "No."

"Then, please don't tell me that I have to tell Yami or anyone else." He didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he let out a sigh, "How about this, unless one of us feels like it's getting too much for one to handle, we tell the other's boyfriend? Sounds good?"

Ryou nodded, "That will do for now, I guess." He stood, looking at Yugi. He wanted to help Yugi; he's been wanting to for a long time now but he always thought he wouldn't be much help. He figured this was a good start, "Besides, I think Kura and Yami would like it if we started talking more. We really could lean on each other if we needed it."

Yugi nodded, "Alright." He was quite happy to know that Ryou was willing to be his friend, but that same stupid fear started to show its ugly face again. He could feel it when Bakura and Malik accepted him as well and now it only grew knowing that Ryou had accepted him. He just had to hide it. Hide his fear. Hide his depression. Yugi had to hide it all.

Yugi wondered how long he could keep his front up.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all enjoy this horrible thing. And remember, I am determined to rub my angsty hands over everything!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Self-harm. Panic Attack. Slur Mention.**

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ryou asked, pacing across Yugi's room. Yami had recently left for home and had to drag Bakura home, the teen not wanting to leave Ryou, "We have to tell them."

Yugi nodded, "You can tell Bakura at any time, but I need to keep this from Yami and the others."

Ryou shook his head, sitting next to Yugi on his bed, "No," while he agreed to Yugi's proposition, he was still worried over the whole texting thing. However, he just bit his tongue, "its fine."

Yugi looked at Ryou, "You don't have to agree with me. I won't get mad if you tell Bakura."

Ryou did want to tell Bakura, but he was so afraid of telling him. They had just started their relationship and he didn't want to ruin it right off the back, "I'll just tell him when I'm ready." He shrugged, "Besides, maybe the texts will stop sooner or later."

Yugi looked down to his lap. He wanted to believe Ryou's words, but he was always so full of doubt that he was having trouble buying his words, "Hopefully."

* * *

The rest of the week proved that the texts wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Each text was full hate, scarring Yugi with the harsh realities of high school even more. As the week went on, he could feel himself fall back into his rut. However, he still took his pills, despite them giving him nothing but a numb feeling and he still continued to put on a front for people.

He walked out of the game shop, quickly being greeted with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. He returned the smile, quickly wearing his mask of happiness. Yugi hoped so much that Yami wouldn't find out. He had to handle this himself, even if it met just hiding his feelings. Yugi couldn't let the others watch over him forever.

During the walk to school, Yami hung his arm around Yugi's neck, the sign of affection sending butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Yugi couldn't help but lean into his touch, his hand lifting to hold the hand that hung lazily over his shoulder. Yugi wished life could always be like this. Just a blissful moment alone that seemed to last forever. He wished that this could last. He wished that Yami would forever be with him, making everything that was wrong just go away. Yugi knew how stupid it was, however, to wish for that. The same fear was always there, yelling at him that once he received a new text, he would be slapped in the face with depression and fear.

His eyes fell, looking at their walking feet. Yami quickly noticed when Yugi's grip on his hand loosen some. He looked over to Yugi, "Something wrong?" However, Yugi didn't answer him. Yami slowly removed his arm from Yugi's neck and came to a stop, looking at Yugi as stopped and looked back to him, "Yugi."

Yugi shook his head, "I'm fine."

Yami's features softened, Yugi's sad eyes hitting him like a knife through his heart, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Yami." Yugi couldn't help it, his mask slowly breaking, "I'm fine." He still insisted, despite the sad look in his eyes. He turned, if only to hide the tears that pricked at his eyes. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, knowing full well what it was, "We're going to be late."

* * *

 _Have you figured out who I am yet? It doesn't matter, though. I'll still forever bug you, you fag._

 _I saw you with Yami earlier today. It's so gross, seeing two guys like that. I wonder what you did to Yami to change him. I tell you, he's gonna leave you sooner or later._

 _I surprised your little friend group got bigger. It's sad though. You know they just feel sorry for you, right? They don't care about you, you freak._

 _You're so disgusting. No one wants your kind around._

Yugi shut his eyes, letting the tears fall. He pocketed his phone, not wanting to read the texts as they came in. It was lunchtime and had he managed to get away and sit on the roof. He looked out to the sky, trying to fight the suicidal thoughts that invaded his mind. He let the tears fall, not caring if he allowed himself this small moment of weakness.

It was quiet for a few minutes until the door to the roof opened. He tensed, hoping it wasn't some bully.

"Shorty, Yami is looking for you. He says you won't answer his texts or calls." Yugi recognized the use of the playful nickname.

"Tell him I'll meet up with him soon, Malik." Yugi spoke, hoping his voice wouldn't give away his feelings.

Malik furrowed his brows in confusion, "Yugi?"

Shit. He had caught on.

"I'll be down soon." He tried again, hoping his voice sounded more convincing.

Malik quietly moved his way towards Yugi, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Yugi shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, Malik."

Malik sat next to Yugi, looking out to the sky. He brought his knee near his chest, resting his elbow on top of it. He didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he broke the silence, "What's going on, Yugi?" Malik expected Yugi to either confide in him or insist he was perfectly fine. However, he didn't expect to hear crying. He looked over to Yugi, "What's wrong?"

Yugi shook his head, "Nothing."

Malik rolled his eyes, "Then why the waterworks?"

Yugi gave a somber smile, "Why not?" Yugi stood, "I'm fine, Malik." Quietly, he left the roof, wiping his tears as he left.

* * *

"So, how are things with Yugi?" Atem asked, sitting on Yami's bed.

"Good. It's just," Yami sighed, "he hasn't been doing very well. I keep asking him what's wrong, but he won't tell me. I don't want to push too much either."

Atem nodded, "It'll take some, Yami."

Yami stood up from his desk and paced around his room, "I know. It's just that I'm worried! One moment he's fine and the next he's depressed again." Yami heaved a sigh, plopping down on his bed, "I know he's putting up a front, but I just can't get through it."

Before Atem could say a word, Yami's phone went off. Yami stood, walking to desk. He answered his phone pressing it to his ear, "Ryou?"

"Yami!" Ryou shouted into the line, "Yugi! You have to get to his house, now! He sent me a worrying text. I tried calling him but he won't answer. His grandfather isn't home and you're the only one who can get through to him!"

Yami's eyes widened at Ryou's frantic voice. He almost dropped the phone. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and every alarm started to go off in his head, "Okay. Ryou, please keep trying to get to him."

"I will. Please hurry Yami!"

Yami hung up the phone. Atem watched with worry in his eyes. He couldn't hear the conversation, but by the looks of it, it didn't look good, "Yami?"

"You brought the car, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yugi's house. Now."

* * *

Yugi shook. His eyes were wide, darting around the room. He hugged himself, rocking himself back and forth. Every once in a while, he would look back, expecting someone to behind him. He ran his hands through his hair in panic. His breathing was heavy and ragged. He tried everything he could do to calm himself down but he just couldn't do it.

He looked to his desk. He stood, trying to steady himself as he walked closer. He quickly pulled open the top drawer, pulling out the razor blade. He sat back down on his bed, his scar filled wrist looking back at him; mocking him.

He hated this. He saw this as nothing but weakness. He hated this damn panic attack. He hated the razor blade that was in his shaking hand.

But…

…. Anything to feel, he supposed.

He shook, tears falling from his eyes. He looked at the blood that flowed down his wrists. He threw the blade across his room. He hated himself. He hated the ugly cuts that lined his wrists. He hated the scars that wouldn't fade. He hated this. He hated suffering. He did nothing this time. He didn't try to stop the blood. He just let it flow out, not caring about the blood loss. He just wanted out. He wanted to fade away and leave everything behind.

Life was a game, after all.

His heart points were draining. His weapons all used up. His currency wasted away.

Life was a game and he was losing.

He didn't hear the car pull up.

He didn't hear the front door open and close.

He didn't hear the running footsteps that hurried up the stairs.

He sat there, hugging his knees to his chest. His cries filled the room. He was tired of living. Slowly, his breathing became slow and shallow. His chest felt heavy and his head feeling lightheaded.

"Yugi!" Yugi slowly looked up, barely making out Yami running to him, "Yugi! Stay with me!" He noticed how scared he was.

He felt his wrists being pulled and a warm, heavy fabric covering them. He could hear an older voice calmly speaking on the phone before turning his attention back to Yugi. He could also hear another voice, frantic and scared, begging Yugi to stay with him. It was Yami, right? For some reason he couldn't remember.

As darkness began to take over him, he heard someone screaming his name.

"Yugi! Please! Please stay with me!"

* * *

Yami shifted in his seat, feeling nervous. Atem sighed, accepting the styrofoam cup from Mahado. He smelled the coffee from the cup before taking a small sip, "Thank you, Mahado."

Mahado nodded. He looked over to Yami. He walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "He'll be fine."

"You work here, you're supposed to say that." He replied, not meeting his eyes.

Mahado gave him a somber smile, "I suppose you're right. But Yugi, he's strong. I promise you he'll be okay."

Yami slowly looked up at him then to Atem, who simply nodded at him. Yami looked back down, "I hope so."

* * *

 **Okay, I swear it can't get any worse, I promise! We're almost done with the fic! Just to let you know, I've got another puzzleshipping fic in mind so... At this point I'm just throwing letters at office and hope they stick, really.** **I blame the Danny Phantom fandom, honestly. I never wrote angst before joining that fandom so...**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're reaching the end! You know, if I don't get some other idea. Knowing me, I just might so...**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

Yami hardly tore his eyes from the door, waiting for the doctor to come in and give the news on Yugi. Every once in a while, he'd get a text from Ryou, asking how Yugi was doing and what happened. Which he told him, but he also asked for him not say anything to the others. Yami wanted to get news on Yugi first and he was sure Yugi didn't want everyone crowding him at once. That was, if he made it or not.

Yami felt his chest heavy, his nerves only growing. He shut his eyes, holding his head in his hands. He felt someone sit next to him on the seat to his side. He didn't lift his head to see who it was; Yami didn't really care at the moment. All he was caring about was Yugi.

"Yami."

Slowly, he looked up, his brother's worried and tired gaze on him, "What?"

Atem let out a sigh, "He lost a lot of blood. You know that it's a possibility of a coma if he makes it, right?"

Yami nodded. He knew the possibilities. With Atem being a nurse, Yami had sat through many lessons from his brother, going on and on about his studies from nursing school. Eventually, Yami started to pick up a few things here and there, "I know."

"You know about other possibilities, right? I mean, I've taught you quite a few things."

Yami nodded, hanging his head, "I know and that's what scares me. He could be fine, end up in a coma or go into shock. But you know what scares me most of all, right?"

Atem nodded, "Yami, its okay to be scared. I know you don't want to lose him but, _when_ he makes it out, you really gotta shower him with love." He gave a light chuckle, wanting to pull his brother out of his sadness and fear a bit, "I can tell you for sure he won't go into shock, he luckily didn't lose too much blood. At the most, he'll get a couple of transfusions to help him out."

"But a coma is highest on the list, isn't it?"

"Yup."

* * *

Yami really wished that Atem wasn't right. They had given Yugi a transfusion and shipped him off to a room. Yami sat on the chair next to Yugi's bed, watching him with tired eyes. His eyes trailed the various tubes hooked up to his boyfriend. He looked at the bandages that wrapped around his wrists, up to his forearms. Yami wrapped a hand around Yugi's own hand, the coldness radiating from his hand reminding Yami of the blood loss. With his free hand, he ran it through Yugi's hair, trailing it down his cheek to his jaw line. He left his hand there, rubbing Yugi's jaw line with his thumb.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not," he started, his voice cracking with the tears that started to form, "but please. Please Yugi, wake up. I need you here, I can't lose you." Soon, his shoulders shook, his sobs filling the room, "I can't lose you. Wake up, Yugi. Please," he dropped his head, "wake up."

Yami stayed like that for an hour, crying. Begging for Yugi to open his eyes.

* * *

"You know he's not going to leave his side, right?" Mahado asked, sitting on the bench in front of the lockers.

Atem nodded, "I know."

Mahado stood, wrapping his arms around Atem's waist, "Why won't you leave one of the pull outs in the room for him and I'll drive you home? I'm not letting you drive when you're so tired and shaken up."

Atem placed a hand over Mahado's own hands, "Yugi's like another little brother to me. I keep telling myself that I have to hold it together for Yami. I know he's hurting so much right now."

Mahado placed a kiss on Atem's cheek, "You were only doing your job when Yugi first ended up on our floor. A few attempts later and he pretty much became family to you. Atem, its okay for you to break down every once in a while. Yami would understand."

Atem nodded, "I know." He sighed, wiping the tears before they fell. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Mahado, "I'll get that pull out to Yami."

* * *

Atem walked into Yugi's room, wanting to check on his brother before moving the pull out in. A few steps in, and he froze. He looked at the sight before him, his heart breaking at the sight. Yami had ended up in the bed, curling into a tight ball next to Yugi, fast asleep.

Atem quietly took a few more steps closer to the bed, "Oh Yami." His heart broke even more. He could make out the tear stains on his cheeks. His eyes trailed over to Yugi, "I've had to watch over you so many times, now my brother shares that job," Atem spoke, careful not to wake his brother, "so Yugi. Please wake up. You've got a lot of people rooting for you, okay?"

Mahado stood at the door, listening to his boyfriend. He heaved a sigh, walking up next to Atem, "Let's just hope he doesn't take a long time to wake up," he patted Atem's back, "Yami doesn't need that pull out, it seems. Let's get you home, pal."

* * *

 _"But mom! Do you have to go?"_

 _"We won't be gone long, Yugi." Yugi's mother smiled at her son, ruffling his hair, "Besides, your grandfather is here to keep you company."_

 _"And, it's also your chance to beat him at Duel Monsters at your heart's content!" His father added, chuckling._

 _"Not for too long, though. It's a school night so I expect you in bed before we get home, mister." She added, nodding her head._

 _Yugi pouted, "Fine."_

 _"Yugi, wake up, Yugi!"_

 _Yugi groaned, "Five more minutes, mom."_

 _Yugi's grandfather paused for a minute before shaking his grandson again, "You have to get up, Yugi."_

 _"Mom! Dad!" Yugi cried into his grandfather's shoulder, "They can't be gone!"_

Yami's head picked up at feeling Yugi's hand twitch. He watched Yugi's hand for a while before leaning back in his chair, his shoulders dropping.

Involuntary movements. Again.

Yami had grown sick and tired over those damn involuntary movements. For about three weeks now, Yami had to sit there, getting his hopes up to only have them crushed when Yugi never woke. When it first happened, Atem had to inform his brother of the harsh realities of waiting for one to wake from a coma.

Yami often wondered what Yugi was dreaming about, if he was even able to. He wondered if they were happy dreams or just random memories that Yugi wanted to forget about. By the way his hand twitched, Yami figured whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant. Sometimes, Atem would visit during his breaks and each time he would smile, trying to lighten the mood. Mahado would even drop by sometimes. He had grown to adore Yugi and couldn't help but worry over him, as well.

Their friends would sometimes pop their heads in, wanting to see if Yugi would ever wake up. He never did. Ryou was usually gripping Bakura's sleeve for dear life, trying to hold back his tears. Many times, when his attempts would fail, he'd cry into Bakura's chest, repeating how sorry he was and how he should have said something earlier. They would ask what he was talking about, but they could never get the answer out. Malik would sit in the corner, looking out the window. During their first visit, he told them what happened on the day of Yugi's attempt. He told them about how he sat there on the roof with him, trying to get him to open up but also how Yugi just left him, confused and worried.

Jounouchi would mostly visit with Yugi's grandfather. He would sit at the foot of Yugi's bed for a few minutes before leaving the room, not wanting people to see the tears he tried so hard to hold in. Yugi's grandfather's face showed the signs of lack of sleep. He never complained, however, saying that he'd wait for his grandson to wake as long he had to. Yami could easily see the pain and stress in his eyes, but never once said anything.

At night, if his brother didn't drag him home, he would lay in bed next to Yugi, curling up in a ball. He'd get caught up in his emotions and start crying. He would beg Yugi, asking him to wake up. His sobs would fill the room almost every night. He'd hold Yugi's hand, squeezing it often, hoping that Yugi would squeeze back. Yami's heart would break when he would never squeeze back. Eventually, Yami would fall asleep. His slumber was usually filled with nightmares of losing Yugi over and over again.

It was like that for a month and a half.

* * *

Ryou sat in the chair next to Yugi's bed. It was night time when Atem had dragged Yami home, giving Ryou the chance to really talk to Yugi, even if he never answered. Ryou watched as the nurse switched out the empty I.V. with a full bag. He nodded at her as she left the room, leaving Ryou alone with Yugi.

Slowly, he gripped Yugi's hand, a tired sigh leave his mouth, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I should have said something earlier." A tear rolled down his cheek, "I wonder what will happen now. I wonder if that person will keep sending the texts. If they do, I'll have Kura and Yami beat them up, okay?" He spoke, a somber smile on his lips. He knew that Yugi wouldn't want that, but Ryou knew he wouldn't be able to stop Bakura from beating the shit out the person once he found out. Ryou also figured that Yami would want to join in as well, not letting the person get away with tormenting his boyfriend, "Jounouchi and Malik would join in too, probably."

Ryou sniffled, wiping the tears away from his cheeks and eyes. He tried not to listen to the beeping from the heart monitor, but he couldn't help it. His eyes looked over to the screen, watching as the line jumped up and down with Yugi's heat beat. Ryou couldn't deny it; that thing scared him. He was scared that in one fast minute, the beeping would drag on into one long sound and the line would fall flat. He shook his head, pushing the fear away.

"Ryou," a familiar voice caused him to look at the door, "it's late."

Ryou looked back to Yugi. He let out a sigh and nodded, "Okay, Kura."

Bakura walked up behind his boyfriend. Whenever he was alone with Ryou, he let out his rare soft side. He rubbed Ryou's shoulders, "I know you're worried." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Ryou's cheek, "He'll be okay."

Ryou shook his head, "You don't know that."

"I don't know, you're right. But, still."

Suddenly, Ryou stood, "You don't get it, Kura!" He leaned into Bakura's chest, crying, "It's my fault, Kura!"

Bakura froze for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Ryou, "No, it's not."

"Yes it is!" Ryou's hands gripped Bakura's shirt, "It's all my fault, Kura."

The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

"Yugi," a soft hand tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "I need you so much. I miss your smile and your laugh. I miss your kisses and your voice. Yugi, please," he started crying, his voice cracking, "Wake up. Please wake up."

Who was this? Yugi tried to remember. He tried to push through the darkness and see who would cuddle next to him and cry. However, no matter how much Yugi tried to open his eyes, he would come up with failure. He wanted to see the face of the one who hardly left his side.

"Yugi," the person cried into Yugi's shoulder, "I can't do this anymore. I miss you so much," he sobbed out, "Please! Please just wake up, already!" He sobbed louder, hands gripping at Yugi's hospital gown, "I need you!"

"Yami," another voice started, "Maybe you should sleep at the house tonight. It'll be better."

Yami shook his head, "I can't leave his side anymore, Atem!" His sobs grew louder.

"Yami, please."

Yami? Atem? Why did these names sound so familiar to Yugi?

"Just wake up, already!"

Wake up, huh? He tried so much already. He wanted to just shout at Yami, begging him to stop crying. If he could have, he would have woken up a long time ago.

Wait, Yami?

Yami froze. Did Yugi just…? With wide eyes, Atem looked down the hand that gripped Yami's shirt. He blinked a few times, hoping that this was the real deal this time.

"Yami…" Yugi finally spoke, his voice weak and soft, "Yami, please stop." Slowly, his eyes opened, "Please don't cry anymore."

Yami looked up. His eyes widened at the weak violet eyes that looked back at him. They were glazed over, the effects of the I.V. and the grogginess of the coma not leaving his body yet. Yami's chest filled with a tightness before he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, "You don't know how much I missed that voice of yours." Despite Yugi asking him to stop, Yami didn't fight the tears that left his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, we've got some fluff and some angst in this one. Nice, right?**

 **I have no new ideas yet so... That means we're close to the end!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Panic Attack**

* * *

Yami felt his chest fill with happiness and relief as Yugi weakly wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders, "Yugi," he cried, "I missed you so much."

Yugi gave him the best somber smile he could muster, "I'm sorry."

Yami looked up at him. He shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Yugi."

Yugi didn't say anything. The painful memories of that night started to replay in his head. He could still feel the sharp blade slash at his wrists, moving up to his forearms. He could still feel the tightness in his chest from the panic attack. All at once, everything came crashing down on him again. He tightly shut his eyes, shaking his head, "I don't want to be here anymore," Yugi could feel his chest tighten again. He brought his hands up to his head, grabbing at his hair in desperation, "Yami, make them stop."

Before Yami could utter a word, Atem rushed to his brother's side, "Yami," he whispered in his ear, "be gentle with him. Do not do anything Yugi doesn't want. I'll be outside, okay? If that panic attack gets any worse, come and get me."

Yami sat up, looking at his brother, "But."

Atem shook his head, cutting him off, "Yugi needs you. Having one of the nurses come in to only sedate him will only make things worse. I will try and stall the nurses, once they notice his heart rate quickening, they'll rush in here."

"You know you're putting your job on the line, right?" Yami whispered back.

Atem nodded, "It's worth it." Before Yami could say another word, Atem was gone.

Yami turned back to Yugi, who was looking behind him in fear, "No one is here, Yugi. It's okay. You're okay."

Yugi shook his head, "Don't say that. I'm not okay, Yami." Quickly, he reached for Yami's hand. He squeezed, as tightly as he could, "I'm disgusting, Yami. I'm not worth it. Why do you waste your time on me?" Yugi could feel the tears in eyes, ready to fall at any moment.

Yami shook his head, "No. Don't say that Yugi." Slowly, he reached out to stroke Yugi's hair. However, he was met with Yugi flinching and backing away.

Yugi blinked a few times, before looking down, "Sorry."

"Do you not want me to touch you right now?" Yami asked, concern deep in his voice.

Yugi nodded his head, "Please don't."

Yami nodded, "Alright."

"Just please don't leave me, okay?" Yugi took in a few breaths before letting them out. He squeezed Yami's hand, trying to focus on Yami rather than the fear and desperation that felt all over his body.

Yami stroked his thumb over Yugi's hand, "I'm not going anywhere, Yugi." Yami spoke, his voice soft.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows, focusing on trying to calm his nerves. He did his best to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The nagging feeling that kept telling him that he wasn't worth it and Yami would sooner or later get up and leave him. Slowly, he inhaled and exhaled, allowing his breathing to slow down. He listened to the beeping of the heart monitor as it started to read at normal levels.

He squeezed Yami's hand, "Please don't leave me alone. I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you here." He weakly pulled at Yami's hand, silently asking him to lay next to him.

Yami nodded, "I'll stay for as long as you need me to." He lied down next to Yugi, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest.

Yugi's hand searched for Yami's own hand, squeezing it tightly when he found it, "Thank you." He breathed out, closing his eyes, letting sleep take him over.

* * *

It was around three in the morning when Yami woke up, hearing whimpers and mumbles coming from Yugi. He looked down, Yugi's face full of discomfort.

A nightmare.

"Stop…" Yugi gripped Yami's shirt, "Please…."

Yami shook Yugi, "Yugi, wake up."

"Stop it…." A small whimper escaped Yugi's mouth, "Please…"

Yami tried again when Yugi didn't stir, "Yugi," he spoke a bit louder now, "Wake up!"

Yugi's eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He looked up to Yami, who was looking back at him with concern, "Yami…" Before Yami could react, Yugi burst into tears, burring his head in the crock of Yami's neck, "Make them stop, Yami." He sobbed out. Yugi could hear the buzzing of his phone despite not having it near him at all, "They won't leave me alone! Make them stop Yami! Please don't leave me!"

Yami protectively wrapped his arms around Yugi, careful not to tug at the I.V, "Make who stop, Yugi?"

Yugi cried louder, "I don't know! But they won't leave me alone. Yami! Please stop them. Don't leave me!"

Yami furrowed his brows; Yugi wasn't making any sense. Who was harassing him? Who wouldn't leave him alone? Yami slowly rubbed Yugi's back, "Shh… I'll stop whoever is harassing you. I won't leave you, Yugi." He kissed the crown of Yugi's head, "I promise."

"Bakura," Yugi sobbed out, "Bakura needs to stop them too. They won't leave Ryou alone either." He sniffled, trying to stop crying but only failing in the process, "Make them leave us alone, Yami!" He cried out, trying to hold Yami tighter, but his arms only gave out from the strain.

Yami kissed the crown of Yugi's head again, "Don't cry anymore, Yugi. Everything will be fine. You're fine, okay? We'll stop them, okay? Please don't cry anymore." Yami held him, letting Yugi cry everything out. Once Yugi was drained of his tears, he could hardly keep his eyes open, "Get some sleep, Yugi. I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Yami helped Yugi lay back down on the bed, adjusting the pillows for him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, letting Yugi snuggle up against him. He brought his hand up to Yugi's hair, slowly playing with his hair.

Yugi yawned, "Don't stop that." He whispered out.

Yami gave him a look, "You like that, don't you?" Yami moved his hand from Yugi's hair, a playful smirk on his face.

Yugi groaned, "Yami…" he whined, too weak and too tired to properly do anything about the lack of hair playing, "Please…." He closed his eyes, letting sleep show itself, throwing his wants out the window.

Yami chuckled, earning a soft purr of satisfaction from Yugi. Yami couldn't help but smile, returning his hand to Yugi's hair, "Is that better?"

Yugi nodded, reaching for Yami's free hand, "Much better."

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand before place a soft kiss on the crown of Yugi's head, "Get some sleep, Yugi."

* * *

"I hate heights." Yugi said, playing with Yami's hand.

Yami smiled, watching Yugi, "Atem and my parents are the only ones who know that I can sing. Well, make that you now, as well."

Yugi looked up at him, a surprised look on his face, "Really?" He couldn't hide the small smile that made its way on his face, "That I have to hear."

Yami shook his head, "Not now. I've always been embarrassed about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he took a grape from the small cup sitting on the bed in front of him, "You really should eat these," he spoke, popping the fruit in his mouth, "You need to get your strength up. Also, your turn. Give me another fact about you."

"Alright then. I hate grapes." He pushed the cup towards Yami, "Feel free to stuff your face with them."

Yami rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face, "Very well." He popped another grape in his mouth, "Disney movies are my guilty pleasure."

"We have that in common." Yugi smiled.

"Oh? Favorite Disney movie?"

"Treasure Planet. And what about you?"

Yami thought for a while, "The Pirates franchise."

"Really?"

Yami nodded, "I'm a sucker for adventure movies."

"That counts as a fact, then." Yugi thought for a while, "I have only lost three Duel Monsters games."

"Speaking of Duel Monsters, Atem is the only person I can't beat." Yami reached out a brushed a blond strand from Yugi's eyes, "I also adore those eyes of yours. You need to stop hiding them behind your hair." He gave Yugi a small smile, "There. I gave you two facts again."

Yugi blushed before looking away, "Thank you." He mumbled.

Yami smiled, "So, who were those that beat you?"

Yugi looked down, distracting himself with Yami's hand again, trying to hide the blush on his face, "My grandfather when he first taught me how to play. Then his friend's granddaughter and of course, Atem."

"That counts as a fact, by the way."

Yugi looked up, his jaw open, "No it doesn't!"

Yami smirked before kissing Yugi on the cheek, taking the chance away from him to protest, "Does to."

Yugi blushed harder, hiding his face in his hands, "Yami!" He whined, embarrassed at Yami's affection.

Yami laughed, leaning back next to Yugi. He wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder, "Don't be embarrassed, Partner."

Yugi blinked a few times, "'Partner'?"

"Do you not wish for me to call you that?"

Yugi shook his head before leaning his head against Yami's chest, "Its fine." He closed his eyes, listening to the soft heartbeat of Yami's heart.

Yami ran his hands through Yugi's hair, earning a soft noise of pleasure from Yugi, "Are you getting sleepy?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah," he yawned, "I feel weak still." He searched for Yami's hand, "You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand, "Of course, I will." He brought up Yugi's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles, "You've been in a coma for almost two months, you need your rest, Yugi."

"I pretty much slept for two months, though." Yugi snuggled closer to Yami.

Yami couldn't help but smile, "True. But you still need to rest. Please get some sleep, Yugi." However, Yugi didn't answer. Yami looked down at him, relieved to see that Yugi was already fast asleep, "Sleep tight, Partner."

* * *

"What do you mean? That someone is out to get our boyfriends?" Bakura asked, arms crossed. As soon as Yami brought it up on the walk to school, Bakura immediately wanted to smash the person's face in.

"According to Yugi, someone won't leave them alone. I couldn't get a proper answer from him but it seems like they've been doing this for quite a while now."

Bakura opened the door to the class room, "Do you think that's why the shorty attempted suicide again?"

Yami shot Bakura a look. He hated when his two friends used that nickname for Yugi. Sure, he knew it was used in a friendly way and that Yugi didn't mind it, but he couldn't help but get a bit miffed at it. Yami sighed, taking his seat, "Most likely. He was so… distant for weeks. Every time I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell me. On the day he attempted to kill himself again, he just seemed so,"

"Numb?" Malik asked, joining the two friends.

Yami nodded, "It seemed that whatever had happened, it was getting too much for him."

Bakura looked down, "When I went to pick Ryou up from visiting Yugi, he told me that it was his fault that Yugi tried to take his life again. But he won't tell me what happened either."

"The shorty obviously told Ryou. And why not? The two were going through the same thing. Whoever was harassing them, they were both their targets. Makes sense that they would confide in each other." Malik added, placing his feet on his desk.

Yami looked down, "Why didn't they say anything to us?"

Before the two friends said anything, the door opened, Ryou walking inside the classroom.

"Ryou." Bakura called, gesturing for his boyfriend to join them.

Right away, Ryou could see the look in Bakura's face. The look that was serious, ready to beat someone's ass if he had to, but it also held concern. Ryou walked over to the group, already having a feeling about what this was about, "Yes Kura?"

Bakua stood up, placing a kiss on Ryou's lips. After he pulled away, he looked at Ryou in the eyes, "What's going? Something is wrong and you won't tell me. Why?"

Ryou sighed, knowing that there was no way out. Yugi has seriously been hurt and by the looks of it, he said something to Yami. Ryou knew that they couldn't keep the secret forever, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't scared to tell them, especially Bakura. He pulled out his phone, opening the texts. With a breath of courage, he handed the phone to Bakura, "Just read them."

Bakura took the phone from Ryou's hand. Yami and Malik stood, looking over Bakura's shoulder at the messages. As he looked over them, rage grew inside him. Bakura looked at Yami, who was trying to let his anger boil over. If these were the messages Ryou got, he could only image the ones Yugi's got. And he knew full well that Yugi wouldn't want him to do something stupid.

Yami looked up as the door opened, a tired Jounouchi walking in, "Jounouchi." He called for him to join them. He looked at Ryou, "May I?"

Ryou nodded before looking at Bakura, "Jounouchi has known Yugi longer than us, maybe he might have a clue of who it is."

Yami took the phone from Bakura and showed Jounouchi, "You know that number?"

Jounouchi took the phone form Yami's hand. His eyes scanned the screen before they widened in realization. Jounouchi couldn't help but let out a loud curse, "Of course!" He handed Ryou his phone back.

"So you know who that is?" Yami asked.

"Ushio. Well, it's not his number, its Marik's number." At the questioning looked he received, he elaborated, "He's pulled this before with Yugi. He took someone's phone and sent harassing messages. Looks like its Marik this time. He's a rat. He'd rather frame someone else, letting them take the blame if they ever get caught."

"And you're sure?"

Jounouchi nodded, "Positive." He snorted, "I beat the guy up after I found out from someone talking about it in the halls."

Bakura smirked, "So, who's volunteering? I can't be the only one who wants to teach this guy a lesson."

Ryou's eyes widened. He waved his hands in front of him, "Kura! Please don't!"

Bakura took Ryou's shoulders, "But I can't let them keep hurting you." Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Yami, "Shorty won't let Yami do anything, but I'm not Yami."

"But he probably won't like it if you did anything either." Ryou shot back.

"He's got a point. Yugi hates violence. He hates it when I beat up his bullies," Jounouchi added, "but, he's gotten used to it." He looked at Yami, "You, my friend, won't be doing any of the beating though. For sure he won't like it if you tried anything."

Yami nodded, "Like I was going try anything. I know full well that Yugi wouldn't like if I tried anything. I'll let Jounouchi get the disapproving looks."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Yami looked down, "I did promise Yugi that I wouldn't let them keep harassing him, though."

Jounouchi shook his head, "I'm sure you did. However, the best thing you can do right now is stay by Yugi's side."

"Not only that, but Atem wouldn't like patching you up if you got hurt, either." Malik added, "Leave Ushio to us, Pharaoh."

Ryou sighed, "Are you all sure about this?"

Bakura nodded, "I'm not gonna sit by and let you get hurt, Ryou."

Ryou looked down, "Alright. But you better not get hurt."

Bakura smiled at him, "Can't promise you that."

* * *

"Knock knock." Atem said, popping his head past the curtain.

Yugi rubbed his eyes, sleep still trying to pull him down, "You know those are for privacy." He rolled his eyes. Despite saying that, he couldn't be mad at Atem.

Atem walked through the curtain, "I know." He chuckled, sitting on Yugi's bed, "Did I wake you?"

Yugi shook his head, "I was already up."

Atem gave him a small smile, "Well, I am here to let you know that you'll soon be joining me again down on my floor. I'm sure you miss me bugging you."

Yugi scoffed, "Of course I have."

Atem gave him a look, "I see Yami's sarcasm has rubbed off on you. I'll be sure to thank him later."

Yugi smiled, not saying anything for a while. Sighing, he looked down, "Hey Atem."

Atem looked at Yugi, concern on his face, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yugi, you don't have to apologize."

Yugi shook his head, "Taking care of me is one thing, it's your job. But having to rescue me at home is another. And then when I woke up. You risked your job just because I had a panic attack."

"Yugi, look at me." Atem didn't speak until Yugi held his gaze, "I care about you. I was with Yami when he got the call from Ryou to go help you. I risked my job because I knew that Yami would be the only one to calm you down. Some nurse coming in who mostly like would have sedated you would have made things worse. You and Yami are a couple now, which means I have a new younger brother to watch over." Before Yugi could answer, Atem stood, "I'll be back later with Mahado to bring you down to our floor." He nodded at Yugi, "Also," he pulled out a familiar envelope from his pocket, "Yami told me to give you this." He smiled at Yugi, handing him the letter before he left.

Yugi looked at the letter in his hands, not fighting the smile that made its way on his face. Finally, he opened the letter, his eyes reading over the comforting, familiar handwriting.

 _"Yugi,_

 _I wrote this letter while you were still in a coma. I wanted to keep this safe until you woke up. Well, if you're reading this, then I guess that means you finally woke up, or maybe you're reading this in some weird alternate universe, if that's the case then you have to teach me how to do that._

 _I really hate seeing you with your eyes closed each day. It's torture not hearing your voice each day. Atem keeps telling me that you'll wake up soon. So, you gotta do that or else that will make Atem a liar and that means I have to sick Mahado on him for lying to his little brother. I'll film that for you to show you okay?_

 _I have a surprise for you as well, okay? It should be in the letter, however, don't open it if I'm not there, okay? I'll open it for you because it's got a story and I have to be there to tell you, okay? I don't make the rules, the gift does. Well, actually my dad does. Once he found out that I wanted to give you this, he had a matching one made for me. Mom talked him into it, saying it was romantic. I'm not good at that romance stuff so thank them for making me look like I know what I'm doing._

 _I'll see you soon to give you the gift. Don't annoy Atem too much while I'm gone, okay?_

\- _Pharaoh"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Who wants fluff!? You want fluff? Alright then, enjoy the fluff~~**

 **You know, I'm very fond of this fic, which is bad news for me because then I know I might get another idea and I'll be writing even more and I can't be doing that once school starts again. But honestly, puzzlenerds are worth it.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

"Seriously?" Yugi looked at Atem, frustrated over losing another duel to him.

Atem returned his remaining hand to his deck, a triumphant smirk on his face, "Yes, Yugi. Seriously. I won, again."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I demand a rematch."

Atem chuckled, "Oh but of course!" Atem stood, moving the table back into its original position and away from Yugi's lap, "But first, you have to take your meds. I'll be back." Atem nodded, walking out of the room.

Yugi wasted no time in stretching out his legs, leaning back into the soft pillows. It was nice knowing that Atem was always there to keep him company, but he couldn't deny the fact that he missed going outside. A person could only take so much when it came to losing duel after duel to Atem before they got tired of it. Yugi hated being stuck in bed all day, every day when it came to staying in the hospital. After being cooped up in a hospital room for months and now a week since waking up, he craved fresh air. Yugi figured he could ask Yami if he would take him outside once he got back from school.

"I'm back." Atem announced, walking up to Yugi's bed, "They've changed your meds so hopefully these will help a lot more." He handed Yugi the small plastic cup that held the medicine and a cup of water, "I really need you to keep taking these okay? If they don't do anything for you, please let us know, Yugi. I cannot stress that enough."

Yugi just nodded before popping the pills in his mouth and swallowing them down with the water. He handed Atem back the two cups, "I know." He sighed, looking out the window, "Hey Atem?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can get out of this bed today? I really miss the fresh air."

Atem smiled, "I don't see why not. I would recommend a chair, however. You're not strong enough to walk on your own yet."

Yugi nodded, "Understandable."

"And I'm sure Yami would tell you the same. Let me guess, you would like for him to take you out today?"

Yugi couldn't help but blush, "It would be nice."

Atem looked at the letter on the bedside table, knowing full well what Yami had gifted Yugi, "Maybe he could give you that gift outside then. It is a nice day, today."

"Well, the hospital's garden isn't exactly ideal, but it will have to do for now."

Just then, an idea made its way into Atem's mind. He smirked, "Well, it sure beats a sterile room. Now, I must get back to my other patients. You get some rest." He nodded, quickly making his way out of the room. His eyes scanned the halls before landing on Mahado as he was leaving a patient's room, "Mahado!" He shouted, jogging up the nurse, "I need your help with something!" He smiled at him, grasping his arms.

Mahado looked at his boyfriend, groaning at the look on his face. He knew that look. That was look that he got when he had an idea and there no way he was going to let it go anytime soon. Mahado sighed. There was no way he could ever turn down Atem's requests, "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

Atem kissed his cheek, "Just meet in the garden at lunch, okay?"

Mahado watched Atem walk off. He rolled his eyes, "This guy…"

* * *

Atem couldn't hide the smile on his face as he switched out Yugi's empty I.V. with a full bag. Yugi looked up to him, trying to read Atem's expression, "You seem happy."

Atem shrugged, "Just excited over something." He looked at the time on his watch, "School got out a few minutes ago. Yami should be here soon. I'm sure he missed you today."

Yugi furrowed his brows, "I'm sure." Yugi couldn't help but wonder why Atem seemed so chipper all of a sudden. He had be wearing that same grin almost all day, "Atem, are you planning something?"

Atem just shrugged again, "What gave you that idea, Yugi?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well, you think what you want." He nodded at Yugi before leaving the room and jogging for the elevator. As soon as the doors opened and as Yami took a step out, Atem pulled him by the wrist and dragged him to the waiting area, "You're going to give Yugi the gift today, right?"

Yami nodded, "That was the plan." He stated, although it sounded more like a question, "Why?"

"You need to hold off on that."

"And why is that?" Yami asked, crossing his arms, quickly catching onto his brother's behavior, "You've got something planned, don't you?"

"That I do, little brother. Trust me, you'll thank me. Just don't give it to him until I say so, okay?"

Yami sighed, "Very well."

Atem grinned at him, "Good. Also, you're taking Yugi out to the garden tonight. He asked me earlier if he could get out of the room for a while. And that is where you'll give him the gift, okay?"

"Atem!" Yami couldn't help but whine at his brother, "You know I'm not good at that romantic stuff and while it is the hospital's garden, it's still a garden and that just screams romance."

Atem couldn't help but flinch. He held his hands out, waving them, an innocent smile on his face, "Sorry! But come on! Yugi needs something good to happen to him! He's getting restless being cooped up in the room all day long and you know that. He likes seeing you and this will only make things better for him."

Yami sighed, "Okay, fine." Yami couldn't deny it. He liked the idea of doing some special for Yugi, but he just wasn't so sure about his abilities to be romantic with him. Yami was rather nervous about the whole thing. Giving Yugi the gift was one thing but throwing Atem's plan on top of it just made things worse.

Sensing his brother's worries, Atem patted him on the back, "It'll be fine, brother! Besides, it's not like Yugi will dump you if you stumble over your words or even do something worse to embarrass yourself." He laughed at the glare Yami gave him, "Just saying!"

Yami sighed, "Okay then." He walked off, leaving his brother to his plans. Yami knew Atem meant well and he did appreciate it, but he just couldn't help but feel nervous over the whole thing. Yami smiled to himself, walking into Yugi's room. However, his smile only grew bigger once he caught sight of Yugi fast asleep. Despite him looking quite weak still and being confined to a hospital room, he still looked rather peaceful asleep.

Yami quietly made his way to his usual spot and sat down. He stroked Yugi's cheek, chuckling when Yugi moved closer to him, "Yami…" Yugi mumbled, a small blissful smile on his face.

Yami leaned in, placing a kiss on Yugi's forehead, "I'm right here, Yugi." He whispered, not wanting to wake Yugi but still wanting him to know of his presence.

Yami sat there in a comfortable silence, stroking Yugi's cheek with his thumb as he slept. However, that silence was short lived when a fuming Atem walked in, pulling Bakura by the ear. Yami's eyes widened at seeing the state Bakura was in, "You really did it, huh?"

Bakura gave him an innocent smile, "It wasn't just me."

"The other two idiots will be in here soon." Atem added, his arms crossed, "What did you guys do? Seriously Bakura, you haven't changed at all."

Their attention was soon turned to Malik and Jounouchi walking in, equally hurt as Bakura. Ryou followed, rolling his eyes, "You're lucky you didn't join them, Yami."

Atem's eyes widened as he looked at his brother, "What did they do Yami and were you thinking of joining in on their stupidity?"

Yami was about to say something until Yugi waking up caught his attention. Yugi rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the sleep that wanted to wash over him again, "You guys are too loud." Yugi blinked, looking at the three beat up teens in the room. He looked over to Atem, who was ready to tackle them and teach them a lesson. Then he looked over to Yami, who just gave him an innocent smile. Finally, Yugi looked to Ryou, who just sighed.

"They beat up Ushio and his goons for us, Yugi." Ryou told him, shaking his head.

Yugi looked at the three, "You did what?"

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck, "Yug," he sheepishly started, "Ushio pulled that texting stunt again. He stole Marik's phone so he could harass you and Ryou. So we kinda... sorta, taught him a lesson."

Yugi's shoulders fell, too tired to even give Jounouchi his usual talk. He looked over to Yami, "Did you know about this?"

Yami nodded, "I did."

"And did you want to join them?"

Yami looked down for a while. He sighed, giving a small nod, "I didn't want him to just torture you and get away with it, but I knew you wouldn't want me to get hurt or do anything stupid. I figured you could get mad at Jounouchi instead."

"Hey!"

Yami gave an innocent smile and shrug at Jounouchi before turning back to Yugi, "I hope you're not mad."

Yugi sighed, shaking his head, "I can't be mad, I'm too tired."

Yami gave him a sympathetic smile, "Get some sleep. I've got a surprise for you later." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Yugi's cheek, "I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

Yugi nodded, his eyes already closing, "Hmm."

Yami couldn't help but smile as Yugi drifted off to a blissful slumber, "Sleep tight, Partner."

"Awww…"

Yami's eyes widened as a bright blush made its way on his face as the others couldn't help but tease Yami's affections. He pouted and turned his head, "Shut up."

* * *

Atem helped Yugi into the wheelchair while Mahado moved the I.V. to the hook on the chair. Atem placed a light blanket over Yugi, "It's a bit chilly outside which means that Yami and your gramps will have my head if you get sick under my care."

Yami had left for the garden a few minutes ago, taking the gift from the letter with him. He paced back and forth, waiting for Atem and Mahado to wheel Yugi down. Yami sighed, trying to calm his nerves. He kept telling himself not to be nervous over this thing but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't help but wonder if Yugi would laugh at his attempts to be romantic or even dump him. He sat on a nearby bench, letting out a breath. It was now or never and didn't matter if Yami was ready for this or not.

"Are your eyes still closed, Yugi?" Atem asked, while Mahado held the door leading out to the garden open.

Yugi nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yes."

Atem flashed an excited smile to Mahado, "Keep them closed okay?"

Atem gestured to Yami, silently asking him to come join them. He patted Yami on the back while Mahado gave him a supportive thumbs up. The two left Yami and Yugi alone, most likely to find a spot to hide and spy on the two.

With a deep breath, Yami held onto the handles of the chair. He wheeled Yugi down to a certain path until he stopped, "Okay. You can open your eyes now, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, slowly opening his eyes. Immediately, the sight took his breath away. He looked at the path before him, purple and red rose petals littered the stone pathway. The yellow rose bushes that lined the path were shining with lights, illuminating the path. Yugi blinked a few times before turning his head to look back at Yami, "It's beautiful."

Yami smiled at him, "It was Atem's idea."

Yugi nodded, "True, but how about I give you the credit, instead?"

Yami's smile grew, "I like that." He ruffled Yugi's hair before wheeling Yugi down the path, "They sure did go through a lot just dress this place up."

"Atem just wanted you to look good. You're not good at this romantic stuff, right?" Yugi asked, tilting his head a bit, wanting to get a good look at Yami.

Yami sighed, "I have no idea how to be a proper boyfriend. Please forgive my lack of romantic knowledge."

Yugi giggled, "I forgive you."

Yami smiled, finally stopping in front of an archway, covered in lights. Under the arch, was a circle of rose petals. Yami couldn't help but roll his eyes at the lengths Atem went to make him look good. However, he smiled when he heard Yugi gasp in awe. Yami wheeled Yugi in the middle of the circle. He turned the chair around to face the path they were just on.

Gathering up all his courage, he pulled the gift from his pocket, "Alright Yugi, please close your eyes again."

Yugi rolled his eyes, despite the giddy smile on his face. He closed his eyes, "If I do anymore of this, I just might fall asleep." He laughed.

Yami opened the small pouch, pulling out the golden necklace that sat inside. He moved to stand in front of Yugi. He took in a deep breath before letting it out. He looked at the necklace in his hand before undoing the clasp. He leaned in, clasping the hook of the necklace around Yugi's neck. He gently placed the small pendant of the necklace on Yugi's chest before placing a small kiss on the teen's cheek, "Open them."

Yugi placed his hand on the pendant, opening his eyes. He picked up the pendant, smiling down at the necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a golden inverted pyramid. He ran his thumb over the eye that was on the front of the pyramid.

"The Eye of Wdjat." Yami started, "In Egyptian Mythology, Wdjat was the protector of Lower Egypt. It is said that a Pharaoh had a powerful set of magical items made called the Millennium Items. One of those Items was the Millennium Puzzle, which was held by the Pharaoh. The Puzzle was to be passed down to his son once he took the title of Pharaoh. The pendant was made inspired by the Puzzle itself. My father had given it to Atem, then Atem passed it down to me, which I have decided to give to you."

Yugi looked up to Yami. He was at a loss of words. This necklace was a family heirloom, why did Yami give it to him in the first place? He looked back down to the necklace, smiling at it. He couldn't deny the wave of emotions that hit him, "Yami, I don't know what to say."

"I gave it to you because," Yami looked down, the nervousness returning to him, "I gave it to you because in a way, you're my other half. I know it sounds cheesy but it's my way of saying that I love you, Yugi."

Yugi blinked a few times. Did Yami just say that he loved him? Yugi knew this was coming soon enough but when he heard it, it just seemed too unreal. He touched the pendant, feeling those butterflies in his stomach again. He smiled up at Yami, "You said in the letter than your father had a matching one made, right?"

Yami nodded, pulling out another pouch from his pocket, "My mom said that matching necklaces are too cute to pass up."

"Well then, kneel down in front of me."

Yami blinked a few times before nodding. He knelt down in front of Yugi, handing the pouch to him. He watched as Yugi gingerly pulled the necklace out. Yugi smiled down at the matching pendant before clasping the necklace around Yami's neck.

"There." Yugi smiled, looking into Yami's eyes. He took hold of Yami's hand with both of his own, "I guess this means I love you back, then."

It was quiet, the two just looked each other in the eyes. Yugi could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He didn't notice when Yami had moved in a bit closer to him.

Yami took hold of Yugi's chin, tilting his head up a little bit, "Yugi, can I kiss you?"

Yugi nodded, feeling the blush on his cheeks, "Of course."

Closer.

Just a little closer.

Yugi closed his eyes as Yami gently pushed lips against his. Yugi smiled into the kiss as Yami deepened it.

From their hiding place, Atem gripped Mahado's arm in excitement.

* * *

Yugi was smiling from ear to ear. Yami smirked at him, pushing their foreheads together, "So, I'm a good kisser, right?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Oh hush." Yugi looked down, feeling a little embarrassed, "You know, I never thought that I'd have my first kiss at a hospital."

Yami took hold of Yugi's hand, running his thumb over the hand, "Well, for a first kiss, it wasn't bad."

Yugi smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." Yugi could already feel his body screaming at him to sleep, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave.

Yami, however, quickly caught on, "Yugi, you need your rest."

Yugi didn't bother to hold back his groan, "Do I have to?"

Yami laughed, "Yes, you do."

Despite wanting to protest, Yugi's eyes started to close, "But Yami…"

"No but Yami's." He leaned in and kissed Yugi on the cheek, "Let's get you into bed."

Yugi only yawned, tiredly nodding his head, "Fine."

Needless to say, Yugi didn't stay awake for the trip back to his room.

* * *

 **Also, I've mentioned Marik in this chapter and the last one. You guys think I should include him in the next chapter? I was thinking about it but I'm not sure so... please let me know if I should include him or not.**

 **Maybe I'll give you guys some eclipseshipping in the next chapter depending on the answer I get. (I don't like using bronzeshipping so if I ever mention that ship, I'll use eclipseshipping instead.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go, new chapter. Also, last chapter will be next.**

 **There's some angst in here, but we also have some fluff. We get some important details for next chapter surrounding Yugi, too!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Warning: Small blood mention.**

* * *

Yami sat there, eyes scanning his current hand. He snuck a peek at Yugi, who watched him with curiosity in his eyes. However, it was the hint of seriousness in them that made Yami nervous. If he wanted to win this duel, he had to play his cards right.

"Well?" Yugi asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Nervous?"

Yami blinked a few times before composing himself, "Not a chance," he picked a card from his hand, "I set one card face down," he picked another one, "Then I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and I end my turn."

"My turn and I draw," Yugi lifted the first card from his deck. He looked at the card before adding it to his hand, "I as well play one card face down and I play Marshmallon in defense mode and I end my turn."

* * *

The two had ended up going through three duels, Yugi winning all three. He smiled at Yami, relishing in his wins. He returned his remaining hand to his desk, "I win again, Yami."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Enjoy it while you can, Partner." He shuffled his deck before sitting it back down on the table, "I will beat you one of these days."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Yami moved the table away from the bed before lying next to Yugi. Yami watched him as he lied his head on his chest, a small smile on his face. It's been a few days since Yami had given Yugi the necklace and confessed his love to him and he was happy to see how much Yugi's mood had been lifted. Of course, Yami was well aware that Yugi had a long way to go before he would start feeling better about himself, but Yami vowed to himself and Yugi that he wouldn't leave his side.

Yugi let out a small yawn before closing his eyes, "I swear, you're so comfortable."

Yami smiled, "Are you getting sleepy, Yugi?" He ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, earning a hum of satisfaction from Yugi.

"No." Yugi replied, despite him already falling into a deep slumber.

This had become routine for two since Yugi woke up from his coma. The two would find something to occupy their time before Yugi grew tired and fell asleep in Yami's arms. He still had quite a while to go in his recovery and Yami was actually pretty patient with him and his constant sleeping. Every once in a while, Yugi would grow restless and Yami wouldn't mind wheeling Yugi out to get some fresh air. Yami could see how much Yugi wanted to try and walk, but the doctor was rather worried that his strength wasn't quite where they wanted it to be.

Yami looked down to Yugi, fast asleep. He smiled, leaving a kiss on the crown of his head. He hated seeing Yugi in the hospital, but he couldn't deny how peaceful he look in his sleep. He really hoped that today's nap wouldn't be one that was plagued by nightmares, however. There would be times when Yugi would wake up from nightmare, crying into Yami's shoulder, begging Yami not to leave him. Yami would then wrap his arms around Yugi's body, whispering comforting words to him while Yugi would cry himself to sleep.

Yami placed another kiss on the crown of Yugi's head, "Sweet dreams, Partner."

* * *

 _"Hello there, little one. Did you miss me?" Glowing red eyes held Yugi's scared gaze, "It's been a while since I've seen you."_

 _Yugi stepped back, wanting to get away as fast as he could, "Please, leave me alone." He wanted to take another step back and get away, but his legs seemed to be frozen in place._

 _The dark figure walked closer to Yugi, "I missed you so much," his cold hands wrapped around Yugi's jaw, tilting his head to face him, "I missed playing with you."_

 _Yugi wiggled, trying to get out his grasp, "Please, let go of me."_

 _"I don't think I want to." The figured snickered, leaning in, "You keep losing and I just love to make you suffer, little Yugi." The figure's raspy voice whispered in Yugi's ear._

 _Yugi shut his eyes, trying to get away, "Stop… please…" His voice cracked, tears threatening to fall._

 _"I don't think I want to." The figure dug his sharp nails into Yugi's skin, "Your parents are gone, your high school career is nothing but a joke, and I can assure you that sooner or later Yami will leave you."_

 _Yugi winced, wanting more than ever to get out the figure's grip, "Please…" Tears started to fall down Yugi's cheeks, "Let go."_

 _The figure laughed, "You're nothing and you've got nothing, Yugi! Life's a game you keep losing!" He dug his nails deeper, drawing blood._

 _"Stop…"_

Yugi's eyes shot open. He quickly sat himself up, eyes darting across the room. Tears stung at his eyes and his chest began to feel tight. He looked to the side, hoping to see Yami there.

He wasn't.

It was a school day, of course he wasn't going to be there.

Yugi shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks, "Yami…." He breathed out, bringing his knees to his chest, "I need you…." He hugged his knees, his sobs coming out louder.

* * *

Not even one step out of the elevator, and Yami was met with Atem dragging him to the door of Yugi's room, "Be gentle with him."

Yami furrowed his brows, "What?"

Atem looked down, "He had a really bad nightmare earlier. I tried everything to calm him but he only wanted you. Eventually, they had no choice but to sedate him. He woke up about an hour ago and so far he's only let me or Mahado in. Not even the doctor has been able to see him."

Yami looked down, his heart feeling heavy. If only he had been there when Yugi woke up. He let out a breath, "Alright." Slowly, he made his way inside, quietly walking through the curtain, "Yugi?" He asked, his voice soft.

Yugi didn't say anything. He just kept his head down, whimpering in fear.

Yam rushed to his usual spot, "Is everything okay?"

Yugi shook his head, shutting his eyes, "No. I woke up and you weren't there."

Yami slowly took hold of Yugi's hand, "I'm sorry, Yugi."

"I know it was a school day, but I was alone, Yami." He squeezed Yami's hand, wanting to make sure he was there and that this wasn't another cruel dream, "I'm scared, Yami. I don't want to be alone again."

Yami slowly sat on the bed next to Yugi, "As long as you have me, you won't be alone." He cupped Yugi's cheek, "I promise."

Yugi leaned into Yami's touch. Slowly, he removed his hand from Yami's and brought it up to the hand on his cheek, "I'll always be afraid, I know that. I also know that you'll always promise that you won't leave me, but that doesn't make things any easier." Yugi did nothing to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks, "I guess I'm just getting used to being alone. It's a shock at first, and then things settle in." Yugi gave a somber smile, "When they do settle in, I guess I just don't feel anything anymore."

"Yugi…"

Yugi let go of Yami's hand, "I just feel so numb now." Yugi blinked away the tears, "If I can't feel anything anymore, then what's the point of living anymore?"

Yami shook his head, "Yugi, don't say that. Please don't say that."

Yugi just kept his head down, "I'm sorry, Yami."

* * *

Yami sat there, watching Yugi as he slept. Yugi's words still echoed in his mind, plaguing his thoughts. He hated how Yugi wouldn't look at him. He hated the way Yugi did nothing to stop crying or how he didn't throw himself into Yami's arms. Yami hated how he spoke, saying that he didn't feel anything anymore.

Yami was afraid to leave his side now. What happens if he left and only to return to Yugi just lying on the bed with no heartbeat or breathing? Yami was scared of losing Yugi. Atem tried to get Yami to go home and rest, but he wouldn't budge. He would just shake his head, saying that he couldn't leave Yugi alone.

"Yami?" Yugi slowly opened his eyes, sleep releasing its hold on the boy, "I thought you would be home by now. It's a school night, right?"

Yami just nodded, "Yes Yugi, it's a school night, but I'm not going to tomorrow."

Slowly, Yugi sat up, "Why not?"

"I can't leave you, Yugi."

Yugi frowned, "I'll be fine, Yami. Atem and Mahado will be here, they'll watch me."

"Yugi, you asked me what was the point of living earlier. What happens if I leave and you're not here anymore?"

"I'm sorry I said that. I was in a mood and I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not mad you for not being here when I woke up, either." Yugi looked down to his hands, "Like I said, I know that I'll always be scared," Yugi fiddled with his hospital bracelet, "but this is my battle, Yami." He brought his hand up to the necklace around his neck, "I love you, Yami, but you watching over me all the time won't make me magically better or stop me from having suicidal thoughts." He gripped the pendant, "All I ask is that you give me a shoulder to cry on and someone to confide in." He looked up to Yami, "Can you do that for me?"

Yami looked down, "But Yugi, I'm scared too."

Yugi looked down, "I know. But I know how strong you are too. I know that you'll keep fighting for me and I appreciate it. However, I don't want you to drop everything because of me. I want you to keep living. I can't always enjoy life, but you can. While I'm here, fighting this depression, I want one of us to smile each day. What kind of relationship is it if we're both depressed each day? Not a very fun one, I'd imagine."

Yami looked as Yugi held out a hand for him to hold. Slowly, Yami took it, feeling a warm feeling wash over him as Yugi gave his hand a squeeze, "I know you're strong too, Yugi. I understand what you're saying and respect that, but you know that I'll always be a bit overbearing, right?"

Yugi smiled, "I know. And I appreciate it, I really do. It shows me that you'll always care and love me, however, I think it's time for me to start fighting even more. I know beating this depression won't be easy and I know that it will never truly go away. However, I want to smile again. I want to be able to look at you and not have that nagging feeling that one day you'll walk away from me." He squeezed Yami's hand, "This is not me being brave, this is me proving that this depression is not who I am. I just ask that you'll hold my hand along the way. I ask that you will give me support and not be afraid of losing me."

Yami nodded, "If that's what you want, then I won't hesitate to fulfill your wishes."

Yugi smiled, "Good," he pushed a button on the remote laying on the bed, "Because you need to get home and sleep."

Atem came rushing into the room before Yami could say anything, "Yugi? You called for a nurse, what's wrong?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head, "Nothing. I just figured you need to take this guy home. He's being an overbearing boyfriend again."

"Hey!"

Atem chuckled, "He is known for that."

"Hey!"

"Oh stop whining and give me a goodnight kiss, you overbearing boyfriend." Yugi laughed.

Yami scoffed in false hurt, "If I must." He leaned in, giving Yugi a soft, but passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled away, "I'll be back tomorrow after school, okay?"

Yugi nodded, "I'll be here."

* * *

"Yami!" Ryou shouted, running to catch up, "Wait!"

Yami stopped himself from pressing the button for elevator. He turned, "What is it?"

Ryou stopped, catching his breath, "Can I speak to Yugi alone for a while?"

Yami blinked a few times, "Of course, but may I ask why?" He pressed the button for the elevator.

Ryou looked down, feeling nervous all of a sudden, "Well, um…" He quickly made his way into the elevator, Yami on his tail.

"Well?" Yami asked, pressing the button for their floor.

"I just need to talk to him about something. I'm sure he'll fill you in, later."

Yami wanted to ask again, but he figured Ryou wouldn't tell him anyway, "Okay.

* * *

Ryou poked his head through the curtains, "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up. A smile made its way on his face when saw Ryou, "Ryou. I haven't seen you in a while."

Ryou walked through the curtains and took a seat on the chair next to the bed, "Sorry about not visiting much. I just had a lot on my mind."

Yugi shook his head, "It's fine, I understand."

Ryou nodded, looking down. He let out a sigh, "Yugi, I really need to tell you something."

Yugi titled his head in curiosity, "What is it?"

Ryou felt nervous again. He didn't know how to tell Yugi what he wanted to say. He wondered how Yugi was going to react as well. Would he be mad? Would he just shrug it off? Ryou gathered up as much courage as he could, "I'm sorry."

Yugi frowned, "For what?"

"It's my fault. If I would have said something earlier, then maybe those stupid texts would have stopped earlier and maybe you wouldn't have ended up in the hospital." Ryou's hands turned into fists, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip, "It's my fault, Yugi." Ryou blinked away the tears that stung his eyes before they fell.

Yugi shook his head, "No, Ryou. It's not your fault, please don't blame yourself. I'm the one that asked you to keep the texts a secret. I'm not mad and I certainly don't blame you."

Ryou looked up, "Really?"

Yugi gave him a small smile and a nod of his head, "Really."

Ryou unclenched his hands in relief; Yugi didn't hate him, "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi giggled, "You don't have to thank me. I just wish you would have said something earlier, though. I didn't mean to put you in a difficult situation. I apologize for that, Ryou."

Ryou shook his head, "It's forgotten. Oh!" Ryou's face lit up, "Someone wants to see you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Yugi blinked in surprise, "It's okay to me. But, who is it?"

"Marik."

* * *

Marik Ishtar stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He felt rather nervous with all those eyes on him, "I'm really sorry, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Marik."

Malik patted Marik's back, "Ushio's a big jerk, you just as much as a victim as Yugi and Ryou." He gave him a smile, causing Marik to blush.

Marik's eyes went wide and shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Malik, "I can't help to feel bad, though."

"Don't be." Yugi smiled at him, "I don't blame you."

Malik nodded, "See. We don't hate you."

Yugi looked over to Yami, a smile on his face. He motioned for him to come closer, "You better keep an eye on Malik there." He whispered in Yami's ear.

Yami looked over to Malik, who was busy trying to charm Marik, "I'll be sure to do that." He laughed, whispering back.

"Hey, Malik!" Bakura spoke up, "Stop flirting with the poor guy."

A bright blush made its way on Marik's face, "Oh, its fine."

Bakura wrapped an arm around Malik's shoulders, "Malik just adores you, I guess. You're lucky, he likes you, it seems." He smirked at Malik, "Payback, my friend."

"Oh shut up, Fluffy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys! Last chapter. omg**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and thank you so much for all the love Don't Play as gotten. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **And don't worry! I'll be sure to write up some more angsty puzzleshipping fics!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings: Some self-harm mention. Small suicide mention.**

* * *

"I don't know why you insist on fighting this on your own, Yugi."

Atem stopped himself from pulling open the curtain, his brother's voice meeting his ears. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but this conversation just couldn't be a good one.

"Its fine, Yami. I'm fine." Yugi answered. Atem could hear the strain in voice, as if lying to Yami was physically painful.

"No, Yugi. Stop. Please stop saying that. I know you're hurting, so why do you keep pushing me away?" Yami asked, his voice was full of concern.

There was a slight pause. Atem wondered if Yugi was ever going to answer Yami's question.

"I'm fine, Yami."

Both brothers could hear the sadness in Yugi's voice. The way he spoke felt like a blow to the stomach for both of them. Yugi wasn't fine and they wondered if and when Yugi would open up.

* * *

"Brother, we need to talk." Atem poked his head into Yugi's room, "Please."

Yami looked down to Yugi's sleeping form. He nodded, placing a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead before following Atem to the empty waiting room.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Atem was trying to find a place to start and how to even talk to Yami. It wasn't much of an argument between them, but if they keep at it, then their relationship would become strained and that was the last thing Atem wanted for both of them.

Finally, Atem sighed, "I don't think those pills are working for Yugi."

Yami looked down to his lap, "But he needs something, Atem."

"Yes, he does. However, the doctor has ruled pills out. Yami, they don't work for everyone."

"So then what?"

"Well, his doctor is going through his contacts to find a therapist for Yugi and then they'll go from there. It's all up to Yugi if he accepts it or not, however."

Yami nodded. He was worried. By the looks of things, Yami highly doubted that Yugi would take the possibility of therapy. Finally, Yami sighed, "He's putting up a front again and I don't how to get through to him." He looked up at Atem, "How bad was that nightmare?"

Atem let out a breath, leaning into the chair, "Pretty bad. I walked into his room to give him his pills and he was crying his eyes out. He saw me and went into hysterics. I tried to calm him but I had no choice. The other nurses practically dragged me out of the room so they could sedate him. I tried, Yami. Whatever that nightmare was about, it was enough to scare him back into his rut."

Yami looked back down to his lap, finding his hands more interesting, "I want to help him, Atem, but he just keeps pushing me away. He told me that he wanted me to stay by his side, but after that day, he just started to insist that he was fine. Last night, I woke up to him crying. I tried to help, but he refused."

Atem patted his brother's back, "Everything will work itself out, okay?" Even as he said them, Atem couldn't believe his own words. As Yugi continued to fall deeper into his rut, Atem found it almost impossible for him to get better.

He just hoped that they would be able to prove him wrong.

* * *

"Yugi," Yami called, walking to Yugi's room, "I'm back." Yami furrowed his brows when his ears were met with silence. Usually, when Yami would get back from school, Yugi would greet him with a tired 'hello' or he would hear his soft breathing, indicating that Yugi was fast asleep.

This time however, Yami wet with an empty bed and a note sitting on top. Yami picked the note up, his eyes scanning the neat handwriting of his brother's.

 _"Yugi wanted some fresh air so I took him out to the garden. Feel free to wait for us to get back, or, which I already know you're going to do, meet us outside. I'm sure Yugi would like to see you._

\- _Atem"_

"You know Yami just wants to make sure you're okay, Yugi." Atem spoke, sitting on the bench next to Yugi, "You two really need to talk this through."

Yugi looked down, "I don't want to be a burden, though."

Atem shot him a look, "You are _not_ a burden, Yugi. Yami loves you. He's not going to just let it go. And you, need to open up to him more." He let out a sigh, "That nightmare really scared you, didn't it?"

Yugi nodded, "I'm afraid of losing Yami."

Before Atem could say anything, Yami walked up to the two. Atem nodded, patting Yugi on the shoulder, "Why won't you two talk things out?" Atem nodded at his brother in encouragement as he walked past him.

With a deep breath, Yami sat in Atem's former spot. He held his out, hoping that Yugi would take it. A warm feeling washed over him when he felt Yugi's hand in his own, "How are you feeling today?"

"Still a bit tired and weak, but the doctor says I might be able to start getting around without a wheelchair soon." Yugi answered, a small smile on his face. He was honestly beyond ready to get out this chair now.

Yami returned the smile, "That's good. So, when you start walking again, you have to hold on to me for dear life." He flashed a smirk to Yugi, nudging his arm.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, slick." He couldn't deny the smile that made its way on his face, "However, I might just have to take you up on that offer."

Yami nodded, "Good." He couldn't help it, he just had to lean in a plant a sweet kiss on Yugi's cheek.

Yugi blushed a bright shade of red at Yami's sudden display of affection, "Yami!" He whined, "Stoopp…"

"Do I have to?"

Yugi covered his face with his free hand, "Yes." Yugi vowed to himself that he would have to get Yami back one day for all his sudden acts of affection.

Yami laughed, loving Yugi's embarrassment.

The two stayed quiet for a few moments, not wanting to break the comfortable silence around them. Yami stole a glance at Yugi, smiling at the sight of him with his eyes closed, and a content smile on his face. Yami was sure he was falling in love with Yugi all over again in that moment. The way his hair swayed in the slight breeze, the soft hum of happiness, and the content sigh made everything come to a relaxing stop and made Yami think that Yugi has always been this happy.

All of a sudden, Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Yami."

"Hm? For what?"

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand, "For pushing you away. I want your help, but I'm scared."

"Of what, Yugi?" Yami asked, his voice soft and full of concern.

Yugi shut his eyes, "Of losing you." He hated the way his voice cracked and the way the tears started to sting his eyes.

Yami shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere, Yugi."

"That doesn't do anything to help my fears." Yugi sniffled, wanting the tears to magically go away.

"Yugi," Yami started, "please look at me." Yami didn't speak until Yugi held his gaze, "I know you're scared, but please believe me when I say that I'm not going anywhere."

Yugi looked down, "I can't, Yami. I can't come to you because then that will make me a burden. Not only that, but I'm scared. If I let you in, then my fears will grow and that means that I won't want you to go." He shut his eyes again, "I can't lose anyone else, Yami." Yugi did nothing to stop the tears this time.

Yami looked down, realization hitting him in the face, "You're scared of losing me like you lost your parents, aren't you?" At the nod he received, he took Yugi's chin in between his index finger and thumb. Gently, he lifted Yugi's head up, "What happened to your parents was horrible and I'm sorry you had to go through that. However, I don't think your parents would want you to be afraid. They would want you to keep living, right? To meet new people and form meaningful relationships without fear, right?"

Yugi sniffled, looking down, "Right."

Yami wiped the tears from Yugi's cheeks, "I want to help you, Yugi. Please don't push me away, anymore." He planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead, "Please don't suffer alone, Yugi."

Yugi gave a small nod, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Yami smiled, "At least you'll try."

* * *

 ** _Three Months Later_**

"Guess what today is!" Yugi shouted, practically bouncing into Yami's room.

Yami laughed, "What?" He took Yugi's hand, gently pulling him to sit on his bed with him.

Yugi giggled, "Today officially marks three weeks since I last self-harmed."

Yami smiled at him, "That's right, huh?" He ruffled Yugi's hair, "I'm so proud of you, Partner."

"I never would have made it this far if I didn't have you with me."

Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi's forehead, "No need to thank me."

Yugi cuddled close to Yami, "It's been so hard, though. I still get the nightmares and thoughts of suicide. Sometimes, I'll get scared that I might relapse and there goes all my progress."

Yami gently wrapped his arms around Yugi, "I know it's hard, but a relapse won't change anything. It won't ruin your progress and I know that you can pull yourself out of that rut."

Yugi looked up at him, "You think so?"

Yami smiled at him, nodding his head, "I know so."

Yugi just smiled at Yami, not wanting to say anything. Yugi didn't have to say anything to Yami for his feelings to reach him. He shifted his position, almost sitting on Yami's lap. Slowly, he moved his hands around Yami's neck, twirling the hair at the nape of his neck between his fingers.

Since when did Yami move in closer?

Yugi's cheeks burned. He nodded his head, answering Yami's silent question for a kiss. Yami pressed his own lips to Yugi's, gently deepening the kiss. Yugi couldn't help but smile into the kiss, Yami's gentle nature sending butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

Yugi moved his hands down to Yami's chest, one hand stopping over Yami's matching pendant and the other stopping over his heart. Yami moved his hands to Yugi's hair, running his fingers through the thick strands.

The need for air caused both to pull apart, pressing their foreheads together. Yami smiled at the sight of Yugi's blushing face, finding it adorable. This time, Yugi leaned in, wanting to feel Yami's lips against his own.

The two were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door open. They did, however, hear the wolf whistle come from person standing in the doorway, "You two need some air, or something?"

The two quickly pulled away, eyes wide. Immediately, Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest, embarrassment washing over him.

Yami frowned, "Ha ha, very funny, Malik."

Malik smirked, his arm lazily hanging around Marik's shoulders, "Look at those, they can barely keep their hands off each other."

Yami didn't hesitate throwing a pillow at Malik, "Shut up!"

Malik laughed, "Okay okay."

Marik made his way into the room, placing a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder, "I won't tease you, unlike Malik here."

Yugi looked at him, "Thank you." He chuckled, the blush still on his face.

Marik nodded, "I'm not as mean as him."

Malik scoffed, placing an elbow on Marik's shoulder, "You flatter me, babe."

Marik rolled his eyes, "I try. Anyway, Jounouchi asked us to pick you two up. He said that he has a surprise for Yugi." He winked at him, "Congratulations on your three months without self-harming."

Yugi gave him a sheepish smile in return, "Thank you."

Malik nodded. While he wasn't one to get overly mushy or emotional, he still couldn't hide his happiness for Yugi, "That's right, shorty. Now, I believe Jounouchi doesn't want us to take our sweet time. He really wants to celebrate your progress."

Yami patted Yugi's back, "Come on, Partner. You deserve to be happy." He placed a kiss on Yugi's cheek, "It's time for you to smile again."

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed, looking at the picture on his desk. He gripped the pendant around his neck, "I really miss you two," he smiled at Yami as he sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Yugi looked back at the picture, "But, I haven't hurt myself in a while and Yami's been a great help and boyfriend. Jounouchi has been a great friend too." He smiled, letting the tears fall from his eyes, "I wish you could meet Yami, I'm sure you'll like him. Not only that, but I'm sure you would have liked my new friends too."

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek, "I'm positive they would have, Yugi."

"Grandpa has been doing such a great job in taking care of me. I'm sure he misses you two a lot, but he does such a good job in keeping the house happy. That's the way you would have wanted it, right?" He sniffled, wiping the tears from his cheeks, "I miss you, but I know you want me to be happy."

Yami gently rubbed Yugi's arm, "I'm sure they're very proud of your progress."

Yugi nodded, turning to Yami, "I'm sure too." He smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away, "Come on," Yami stood, pulling Yugi with him, "We're gonna be late for our date." He gave him a wink before gently pulling him out of the room.

"Come on!" Atem laughed, honking the horn to his car, "I know you don't like having me drag your butts on dates, but until Yami learns how to drive, you gotta deal with me!"

From his spot in the passenger's side, Mahado rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you shouting that only makes them even more embarrassed."

Atem smiled, "What? I'm just saying."

Yami opened the door for Yugi, sliding in after him, "Oh stuff it, we're here already."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the two brothers as they bickered back and forth. He leaned forward, tapping Mahado on the shoulder, "Any idea of what we're going to do with them, yet?"

Mahado scoffed, "If I had, then they would have shut up months ago." He laughed, "Once I find out, I'll be sure to let you know, okay?"

Yugi chuckled, nodding, "Sounds like a plan."

Yugi knew that the road was far from over and he knew that it was going be tough and rather scary, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He knew relapses were a high possibility and he knew that he might end up in the hospital again because of another suicide attempt, but despite all that, he was comforted knowing that he had his loved ones on his side.

Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek, "You'll be okay, Partner."

Of course. Yugi will be okay.


End file.
